A Grande Encrenca Brasil a vista!
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Seis seres apostam uma coisa um tanto quanto... marota. Eles ficam bêbados, aparece uma aranha, acontece uma grande confusão, uma serra elétrica, Dumbledore, uma viajem... e muito mais!
1. Chapter 1

E agora eu ataco de escritora! E com a ajuda de minha amada filha! Bem, soh a Izabelle e a Gabrielle nos pertencem, o resto é da Tia JK e eu não tenho nenhuma pretenção quanto a isso.

**Resumo: os amados marotos resolveram unir forças com as loucas marotas. Mal sabem eles em que se meteram. A maior pegadinha que Hogwarts já viu e também a detenção mais diferente.**

Sirius: e mais uma vez uma autora quer ferrar a nossa vida! Parece que virou moda! ¬¬ estarei presente e respondendo comentários se é que essa fic vai ter algum! Duvido muito! Bem, vamos a estória...

CAP 1 - QUADRIBOL!

- O Potter! Vê se pega logo esse pomo! Eu estou quase congelando aqui!

- CALMA Isabelle! Está difícil ver alguma coisa com essa chuva!

POFT!

- Gabby! Está tudo bem?

Isabelle tinha que gritar para poder falar com a irmã parecia que ela tinha levado um balaço que a fizera cair da vassoura.

- Estou bem mana, não quebrou nada.- Disse a menina ensopada conferindo sua vassoura, voltando à partida bem a tempo de marcar mais um gol a favor da Grifnória. – O idiota do Parker acertou a minha vassoura!

Era só o que ela queria ouvir, logo Parker foi surpreendido por um balaço dela e caiu da vassoura.

- 70x30 para a Grifnória! Parece que as irmãs Tonelli estão definindo o jogo!

Um movimento súbito de Potter seguido pelo apito do juiz... FIM DE JOGO! Grifnória ganhara mais uma vez.

- Pensei que você não ia pegar esse pomo nunca Potter!

- Estava esperando o momento certo Tonelli, deixar o jogo mais emocionante, entende?

- você estava era querendo se exibir como sempre! – Disse Gabby se juntando a irmã.

- Agente ganhou não foi? Porque vocês não me dão um abraço e comemoram como o resto das garotas comuns?

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS GAROTAS COMUNS BLACK! – gritaram as duas juntas dando as costas para os meninos.

- É, deu pra perceber... – E os dois iam se juntar aos amigos

As irmãs Tonelli vinham de uma família tradicional de bruxos do Brasil, gêmeas com personalidades opostas, estavam por trás das grandes confusões de Hogwarts e no quesito loucura, as duas se igualavam com os marotos, o que resultou numa rivalidade entre eles.

Mas como todo grupo tem sua "ovelha negra" a delas não ia ser a exceção. Lílian Evans era uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes muito chamativos. Tão inteligente quanto à "ovelha negra" dos marotos (Remus Lupin) era a pessoa que tentava colocar juízo nas garotas

Isabelle a mais velha era a mais extrovertida das duas, tinha um serio problema com autoridade, não gostava de estudar, mas mesmo assim só tirava notas boas. Tinha o cabelo loiro com mexas mais claras nas pontas herança de sua mãe, a pele branca e os olhos azuis profundo das Tonelli.

Gabrielle, a caçula, era tímida e quando não estava estudando ajudava sua irmã a deixar Filch maluco, sua matéria favorita era poções passava horas lendo livros a respeito. Ao contrário da irmã, Gabby, como preferia ser chamada, tinha os cabelos negros do pai, lisos no meio da costa, a pele bem clara, e os olhos azuis profundos como os da irmã e nutria uma paixão profunda por um dos garotos mais galinhas da escola, Sirius Black.

Na sala comunal da Grifnória a algazarra era geral.

- Uh eh Grifnória! Uh eh Grifnória!

- Gabby, Lily! Festaaaaaa!

- iuhuihaiuhiauhauh! Vão trocar essas roupas molhadas e depois voltem!-disse Lílian autoritariamente

-eu vou ficar aqui – Disse Isabelle não dando atenção e indo se juntar a um grupo de amigos – Além do mais, se eu resfriar vocês fazem uma poção pra mim. Hehehe.

Já haviam se passados alguns minutos, Gabby acompanhada por Lily voltaram ao salão. Não demorou muito até uma das duas localizarem Belle no salão, na verdade, não demoraram nem um segundo, pois no meio do salão estava ela brigando com os marotos.

- Olha aqui Potter! Eu e minha irmã somos melhores que vocês! Temos mais capacidade mental!

- Faz-me rir Izabelle!

- CALE A BOCA BLACK!

Imediatamente os meninos e Belle viraram o rosto na direção do grito, no local podia ser vista uma Gabby vermelha de raiva e uma Lily, branca de susto.

- VENHA E FASSA GABRIELLE!

-TRAVALINGUA!- e Sirius não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra sequer

Tiago olhou para as Gêmeas, agora lado a lado.

- Oras! Sozinhas não conseguem fazer nada?

- Assim como você Potter!- agora foi a vez de Lílian se pronunciar

- Lily, fique longe delas, é para seu bem.

-HAHAHA - as três riam debochadamente de Tiago

- Olhe, vamos fazer o seguinte garotas - disse Remus com a voz calma, calma demais - se somos tão bom separados, porque não nos juntamos?

As garotas olhavam de Remus para Tiago para Sirius. Meio a contra gosto Pontas concordou com Remo. Gabby desfez o feitiço lançado em Sirius que se apressou em concordar

- Sem truques contra nós? - perguntou Gabby

- Eeer...

- Respondam logo antes que lhes lance um feitiço - ameaçou Belle

- CLARO!- concordaram ao mesmo tempo

- Tem certeza?

- Só se vocês não armarem nada pra gente também - disse sirius

- São capazes de fazer um pacto inquebravel?

Todos concordaram com um aceno com a cabeça

-Então coloquem a mão aqui - todos colocaram uma mão em cima da outra.

- LICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - gritou Lily ao que a garota veio correndo

- Coloque sua varinha em cima de nossas mãos para podermos concretizar o pacto

- PERAI! Achei que estavam brincando quanto ao pacto!

- As Tonelli nunca brincam com o inimigo - e então todos calaram

Lílian disse:

- Ninguém vai aprontar contra ninguém presente nessa roda durante a armação?

-NÃO - concordaram todos

- Vão contar tudo sobre o plano para os outros?

-SIM - concordaram

- Ótimo - e Alice finalizou o pacto, e junto as outras meninas, foram para o dormitório feminino

- Nota mental um aluado - disse sirius - nunca brinque com uma mulher, principalmente à noite - e rumaram ao quarto sem saber na confusão que acabaram de se meter

Ai, ai, primero cap. sempre eh ruim, mais vai ficar melhor! comentem e deixem duas escritoras felises! (aspirantes a escritoras você quis diser)


	2. Chapter 2

OIEEE! Eu e minha filha gostamos muito dos coments! . como prometido, o Sirius vai responder eles. Mas O Próximo todos os personagens vão responder dado a greve que eles fizeram.

Olá! Todas as coisas escritas com linha embaixo são falas minhas! Vamos aos comentários:

Linah Black: Eu me casei e não me lembro? Bem, se da noite pro dia é demorar nós pedimos desculpas! Boa Leitura pra você!

Gra Evans: Você tem algum parentesco com a Lily? Obrigado por achar a fic delas legal apesar de não concordarmos, Aki está ela! Totalmente Atualisada!

Gabi LPB: Você prefere o Aluado a mim? magoou meu coração... As Tonelli são a versão feminina dos Marotos, com a minima diferença de não serem animagos.. Ou será que são?

**Boa leitura pra vocês! Esperamos que gostem!**

**CAP 2 - BRIGAS E MENSAGENS ESPLOSIVAS**

-Eu preciso dizer que isso foi uma PÉSSIMA idéia?

-Ah... Relaxa Lil, vai ser só mais uma confusão.

- Só que em proporções maiores...- concordou Gabby com a irmã.

- Vocês vão acabar expulsas! Já pensaram nisso! EXPULSAS!

- Só vamos ser expulsas SE nos pegarem.

-Você quer dizer QUANDO pegarem vocês!-Lily estava realmente ficando furiosa com as amigas.

-Só vão nos pegar se alguém contar!- Belle estava se começando a se chatear por a amiga não compartilhar sua felicidade.- Nós vamos entrar para a história de Hogwarts! Vamos virar lenda! Com certeza vamos entrar para "Hogwarts uma história" todos vão se lembrar das irmãs Tonelli! É claro que os Marotos também, mas pela glória eterna eu posso agüentar isso...Eu acho, bem... Não é como se eu tivesse escolha.

- Isabelle você está ficando tão exibida como aquele Potter!

- Qual é o seu problema Lil? Eu não sou nadaparecida comaquele garoto!

- Vocês só estão pensando em vocês, vocês já pararam pra pensar como a imagem da Grifinória vai ficar? Vocês vão envergonhar a casa!

- Eles vão ficar orgulhosos! Como sempre ficam! Gabby, fala pra ela!

- Lily... Nós não vamos ser pegas, e se formos não vamos tocar no seu nome, você está exagerando. Fiquem calmas vocês duas. É melhor irmos dormir, porque amanhã nós vamos ter que nos acertar com os marotos...Eu vou falar com o Black!- Disse Gabby ficando realmente vermelha.

- Está bem Gabby... Durma e sonhe com o Sirius... Aquele cachorrão não merece nem isso, mas se você gosta tanto dele, amanhã com certeza vai ser um dia longo. Boa noite Lil.

Mas Lily puxou a cortina de sua cama e não respondeu as meninas.

Belle deu de ombros.

Gabby já estava dormindo sonhando com o seu cachorrão.

Enquanto as meninas discutiam, no dormitório dos garotos o cenário não era muito diferente.

- No que você estava pensando Tiago? Aquelas Tonelli são problema!

- Você só está chateado Rabicho, porque você não foi convidado, essa aventura é só pra quem agüenta emoções fortes, se é que você me entende.- disse Tiago rindo, e se desviando de uma almofadada de Pedro.

- Eu acho que foi uma excelente idéia Pontas, você já reparou como os olhos daquelas duas são azuis? - Sirius como sempre concordando com Tiago.

- São realmente muito azuis. – Lupin mal percebera o que falava.

- Ora, Ora, Ora, finalmente hein lobo? – Sirius bagunçava com o amigo.

-Sirius, fica calado! Se não eu chamo a Gabby! Ela conseguiu deixar você sem palavras, não é mesmo meu amigo? Hahaha- Sirius ficava calado resmungando baixo.

- Ela me pegou desprevenido só isso.

-Claro, claro. Hahahaha

Todos riam de Sirius.

- TIAGO, você já pensou em que grande confusão nós vamos aprontar? – Sirius queria por fim as risadas.

- Na verdade não, tudo o que eu penso me parece pequeno demais, amanhã vou conversar com a Isabelle, ela tem grande talento para confusões, devo admitir.

- Aquela Evans não me pareceu gostar muito da idéia Ela é uma chata! - Disse Rabicho que nunca gostou de Lily.

- Não fala assim da Lil, ela só está com medo de pormos Hogwarts abaixo, mas se ela não é nem um pouco chata.

- Falou o apaixonado.

E muitas almofadas voaram em Tiago.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite.- Todos concordaram e foram dormir.

E tiveram sonhos estranhos com Hogwarts pegando fogo e Lily os perseguindo com sua varinha.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam na aula de poções, Belle ouvia algo que parecia um MP3 player bruxo e balançava a cabeça, Gabby preparava sua poção pensando em Sirius, Lily ainda estava chateada com as amigas e não se sentara com elas, estava em outra mesa com Alice Longbotton.

Sirius foi até a mesa de Slughorn, com a desculpa de tirar uma dúvida sobre a coloração de sua poção e deixou cair em pedaço de pergaminho na mesa de Belle.

No pergaminho estava escrito:

_Reunião, hoje a meia noite no dormitório dos garotos._

_Marotos._

_Ps: Essa mensagem se autodestruirá em 15 segundos._

A sineta bateu e todos saíram bem a tempo de ver Belle jogando um pedaço de pergaminho pra cima e ele explodindo se desfazendo em cinzas.

- Desculpa Professor, um pequeno acidente de percurso.

- Claro Isabelle, todos nós sabemos de sua grande paixão por acidentes.

Isabelle sorriu e todos se dirigiram ao refeitório. A única que não sorria era a ruiva de olhos verdes, Lily reparava na cena de longe e pensava que não ia deixar as duas acabarem com suas carreiras escolares.

Á meia noite as meninas subiram para o dormitório dos garotos

Eles haviam conjurado poltronas confortáveis e serviram cerveja amanteigada as garotas.

- Então Potter, o que você tem em mente?

- Isabelle... Eu estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo, nós vamos entrar pra história!

Isabelle pela primeira vez sentia simpatia pelo garoto, os dois sorriram com cumplicidade. E conversaram sobres seus planos para a próxima quarta-feira.

Quando as duas voltaram aos seus dormitórios, Lily as esperava acordada.

- Vocês estavam com aqueles inconseqüentes, não é?

- Olá Lil, eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar, e você como está? E sim, nos estávamos com os Marotos, está tudo certo! Gabby até conseguiu trocar palavras ao invés de farpas com o cachorrão dela. "Hogwarts uma história" as Tonelli estão chegando!

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Gabby. Respirou fundo e tentou falar o mais calmamente o possível:

- Se o Dumbledore descobrir o que vocês estão querendo fazer, ele transforma vocês em lagartixas!

- Será que se eu pedir ele me transforma em Borboleta? Borboletas são muito mais legais! (N/A: nós amamos borboletas!)

-Eu acho que eu vou querer ser um joaninha, aquelas pintinhas são muito fofas! – Gabby ria com a irmã.

- Façam como quiserem então, mas depois não digam que eu não avisei!

- Lily, hum... próxima quarta seria um excelente dia para visitar o Hagrid.

- GABBY- brigou Belle.

-Ah Belle, eu não quero que a Lily esteja no meio do circo quando o espetáculo começar, ela é nossa amiga!

E as garotas foram dormir chateadas umas com as outras, a única que ficou acordada foi Lily, por muito tempo...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA n´s jah temos o outro cap! e soh vamos postar quando tivermos + coments!

Jins pra todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**

**Para que tanta coisa?**

Quando a lua nova brilhava majestosamente no céu, especificamente no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifnória três jovens conversavam animadamente:

- Manaaaa... eu não consigo dormir

- Mas não é por isso que eu tenho que ficar acordada Gabrielle.

- Vão dormir vocês duas!

- Mas Lily, eu não consigo!

- É só você pensar no cachorro do Black, que a essa hora já deve estar dormindo!

- Obrigada pela idéia Belle! Boa noite!

- Noite Lils, Gabby.

- Noite!

Mas pelo visto Izabelle estava muito errada quanto Sirius, assim como os outros Marotos.

-Cara, nunca pensei que a Gabrielle fosse tão...

- Inteligente? Calculista?

- Não, gostosa mesmo!

Acesso de risos no quarto. Foi cessando até que parou.

-É Sirius, parece que todos fomos enfeitiçados pelas Marotas!

- Como assim TODOS?

- Ah Aluado, ce acha que eu não percebi os olhares que mandava par a Izabelle?

- Tava tão na cara assim?

- Aluado, Aluado... Quando vai aprender que você não consegue esconder nada de seus amigos?

- Er... Vamos dormir sim?

E mais nenhuma palavra foi trocada naquela noite. No outro dia um majestoso sol era tampado por várias nuvens. Já no café da manhã os Marotos se encontram com as meninas. Sirius se sentou ao lado de Gabby, Remo ao lado de Belle e Tiago ao lado de Lily, já que mais uma vez as escritoras da fic deram um jeito de esquecer que Pedro existe.

Incrivelmente Lílian não estava mais chateada com as meninas.

- Lily, você não está mais chateada com agente?

- Como se diz Gabby, se não tiver forças para ir contra, junte-se a eles!

- Belle, o que você está ouvindo? – Perguntou Remo.

- Simple Plan, uma banda trouxa. (N/A: Einstein, valeu pelo toque.) Quer ouvir?

- Claro!

O garoto encostou sua cabeça nos cabelos de Belle que emanavam um aroma de flores silvestres. E a garota pode sentir um aroma de relva molhada (N/A: eu amo cheiro de relva molhada ) e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, corou diante um garoto.

**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
**_Não posso imaginar amando ninguém além de você  
_

**For all my life**

_Por toda minha vida  
_

**When you're with me**

_Quando você está comigo,  
_

**Baby the skies ****will**** be blue**

_Baby os céus ficam azuis  
_

**For all my life**

_Por toda minha vida_

Enquanto isso Sirius tentava se aproximar de uma outra Tonelli (N/A: Já disse o quanto eu gosto de torturar o Sirius? Bem, já estão avisados)

- Hey, Tonelli!

- Que foi Black?

- Pode me chamar de Sirius

- Engano seu, sempre pude e nunca quis. (1x0 Gabby)

- Então…

- Então o que? Você me chamou, então você que tem que me dizer.

- Você é bem difícil em Tonelli!  
- Isso é um elogio vindo de você (2x0 Gabby)  
- Oras, pouco me admira não ter se machucado!

- Por que?

- Anjo quando cai do céu deve se machucar! (2x1)

- Você também caiu do céu Blackie, mas o único problema foi que ralou a cara! (3x1 vitória de Gabby!)

Ao mesmo tempo outra pessoa tentava conquistar uma ruvinha teimosa:

- Oi lily!

- Vai pentear macacos Potter!

- Como vai?

- Vá catar coquinhos Potter!

- Só se você for comigo (1x0 Tiago)

- Gente! Vamos, o sinal já bateu!

- Agora vocês tem aula de que Marotos?

- História da Magia, e vocês?

- Também!

- Então vamos?

- Bora lá!

-- Já na aula----

- Hey, Iza!

- O que quer Gabby?

- Os marotos estão acordados?

- Sim estão – respondeu uma ruiva.

- Ótimo, mande esse papel para eles Lil!

- Okay.

papelsinho voando, papel aterrisando, papel sendo aberto...

* * *

Oi Marotos! 

**Olá Gabby!**

_Oi amor! Sentiu minha falta?_

Oi Gabrielle!

Vai te catar Cachorro sem vergonha!

_**Olá Remus, Black e Tiago!**_

_Por que todos me chamam de Black? Me chamem de Sirius como todas as garotas!_

**Você não aprendeu que elas não são como todas as garotas Black?**

AMOR! 

**Vai te catar Potter.**

**Belle, você pode me falar o nome daquela musica que agente tava ouvindo?**

_**Claro! É Happy Together.**_

**Obrigado.**

_Nome sugestivo ein Lobinho!_

_**Por que o Remo está vermelho?**_

Você é tão obtusa quando quer Belle!

_**Dei-te permissão pra me chamar pelo apelido? Acho que não!**_

Gente, acho que o motivo desse papel deve ser discutindo!

**Então nos conte o motivo dele!**

Eu e as meninas já arranjamos o Pus, a tinta verde e a cerragem.

Nós já arranjamos o suco de ameixa, as penas e o piche.

**Falta alguma coisa?**

**Os recipientes e os feitiços já estão separados.**

_E eu já arrumei uma "ajudinha" e a poção polissuco_

Mais alguma coisa?

_**Só que nós vamos entrar para a história!**_

**É para nos encontrarmos depois do almoço no corujal.**

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOOOOOIEEEE que estão achando da fic? Atendendo o pedido da minha mais fiel leitora estou postando esse capitulo. Ele é mais para o lado do romance, mais dá uma idéia do que eles estão armando! HEHEHE.**

Bem, devo diser que a minha amada leitora fie deve estar adorando! Principalmente na parte que eu sofro! Arg! Por que a Gabby é tãoi difícil assim?

_Ta reclamando atoa Sirius! Você passou umas cantadas nela, mais a Lily nem me dá confiança! O aluado tem sorte!_

E muita pontas! A Belle é bem legal! E a música que agente tava ouvindo era "Happy Together" do Simple plan!

**XAU! E até o próximo cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.3**

**Para que tanta coisa?**

Quando a lua nova brilhava majestosamente no céu, especificamente no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifnória três jovens conversavam animadamente:

- Manaaaa... eu não consigo dormir

- Mas não é por isso que eu tenho que ficar acordada Gabrielle.

- Vão dormir vocês duas!

- Mas Lily, eu não consigo!

- É só você pensar no cachorro do Black, que a essa hora já deve estar dormindo!

- Obrigada pela idéia Belle! Boa noite!

- Noite Lils, Gabby.

- Noite!

Mas pelo visto Izabelle estava muito errada quanto Sirius, assim como os outros Marotos.

-Cara, nunca pensei que a Gabrielle fosse tão...

- Inteligente? Calculista?

- Não, gostosa mesmo!

Acesso de risos no quarto. Foi cessando até que parou.

-É Sirius, parece que todos fomos enfeitiçados pelas Marotas!

- Como assim TODOS?

- Ah Aluado, ce acha que eu não percebi os olhares que mandava par a Izabelle?

- Tava tão na cara assim?

- Aluado, Aluado... Quando vai aprender que você não consegue esconder nada de seus amigos?

- Er... Vamos dormir sim?

E mais nenhuma palavra foi trocada naquela noite. No outro dia um majestoso sol era tampado por várias nuvens. Já no café da manhã os Marotos se encontram com as meninas. Sirius se sentou ao lado de Gabby, Remo ao lado de Belle e Tiago ao lado de Lily, já que mais uma vez as escritoras da fic deram um jeito de esquecer que Pedro existe.

Incrivelmente Lílian não estava mais chateada com as meninas.

- Lily, você não está mais chateada com agente?

- Como se diz Gabby, se não tiver forças para ir contra, junte-se a eles!

- Belle, o que você está ouvindo? – Perguntou Remo.

- Simple Plan, uma banda trouxa de Hardcore. Quer ouvir?

- Claro!

O garoto encostou sua cabeça nos cabelos de Belle que emanavam um aroma de flores silvestres. E a garota pode sentir um aroma de relva molhada (N/A: eu amo cheiro de relva molhada ) e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, corou diante um garoto.

**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
**_Não posso imaginar amando ninguém além de você  
_

**For all my life**

_Por toda minha vida  
_

**When you're with me**

_Quando você está comigo,  
_

**Baby the skies ****will**** be blue**

_Baby os céus ficam azuis  
_

**For all my life**

_Por toda minha vida_

Enquanto isso Sirius tentava se aproximar de uma outra Tonelli (N/A: Já disse o quanto eu gosto de torturar o Sirius? Bem, já estão avisados)

- Hey, Tonelli!

- Que foi Black?

- Pode me chamar de Sirius

- Engano seu, sempre pude e nunca quis. (1x0 Gabby)

- Então…

- Então o que? Você me chamou, então você que tem que me dizer.

- Você é bem difícil em Tonelli!  
- Isso é um elogio vindo de você (2x0 Gabby)  
- Oras, pouco me admira não ter se machucado!

- Por que?

- Anjo quando cai do céu deve se machucar! (2x1)

- Você também caiu do céu Blackie, mas o único problema foi que ralou a cara! (3x1 vitória de Gabby!)

Ao mesmo tempo outra pessoa tentava conquistar uma ruvinha teimosa:

- Oi lily!

- Vai pentear macacos Potter!

- Como vai?

- Vá catar coquinhos Potter!

- Só se você for comigo (1x0 Tiago)

- Gente! Vamos, o sinal já bateu!

- Agora vocês tem aula de que Marotos?

- História da Magia, e vocês?

- Também!

- Então vamos?

- Bora lá!

-- Já na aula----

- Hey, Iza!

- O que quer Gabby?

- Os marotos estão acordados?

- Sim estão – respondeu uma ruiva.

- Ótimo, mande esse papel para eles Lil!

- Okay.

papelsinho voando, papel aterrisando, papel sendo aberto...

* * *

Oi Marotos!

**Olá Gabby!**

_Oi amor! Sentiu minha falta?_

Oi Gabrielle!

Vai te catar Cachorro sem vergonha!

_**Olá Remus, Black e Tiago!**_

_Por que todos me chamam de Black? Me chamem de Sirius como todas as garotas!_

**Você não aprendeu que elas não são como todas as garotas Black?**

AMOR! 

**Vai te catar Potter.**

**Belle, você pode me falar o nome daquela musica que agente tava ouvindo?**

_**Claro! É Happy Together.**_

**Obrigado.**

_Nome sugestivo ein Lobinho!_

_**Por que o Remo está vermelho?**_

Você é tão obtusa quando quer Belle!

_**Dei-te permissão pra me chamar pelo apelido? Acho que não!**_

Gente, acho que o motivo desse papel deve ser discutindo!

**Então nos conte o motivo dele!**

Eu e as meninas já arranjamos o Pus, a tinta verde e a cerragem.

Nós já arranjamos o suco de ameixa, as penas e o piche.

**Falta alguma coisa?**

**Os recipientes e os feitiços já estão separados.**

_E eu já arrumei uma "ajudinha" e a poção polissuco_

Mais alguma coisa?

_**Só que nós vamos entrar para a história!**_

**É para nos encontrarmos depois do almoço no corujal.**

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOOOOOIEEEE que estão achando da fic? Atendendo o pedido da minha mais fiel leitora estou postando esse capitulo. Ele é mais para o lado do romance, mais dá uma idéia do que eles estão armando! HEHEHE.**

Bem, devo diser que a minha amada leitora fie deve estar adorando! Principalmente na parte que eu sofro! Arg! Por que a Gabby é tãoi difícil assim?

_Ta reclamando atoa Sirius! Você passou umas cantadas nela, mais a Lily nem me dá confiança! O aluado tem sorte!_

E muita pontas! A Belle é bem legal! E a música que agente tava ouvindo era "Happy Together" do Simple plan!

**XAU! E até o próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oi povooooo! Desculpa pelo atraso descomunal, mas agora ainspirassaun voltou e temos um cap. 5 tbm! Espero os comments! Até eles chegarem, fikem com meu amigo Black! 

Olá! Agora vou responder minhas fans! 

Mahbrazil:  E entaun? Leu o resto? Q bom q vc gostou das Tonelli! Ai no Brasil todo mundo é taun estressado assim? Beijos e continue lendo! 

Gra Evans: Q pena, o Ranhoso vai ser pego junto com as outras cobras, texugos, águias e leões. Mas bem que agente pode fazer uma visitinha pra ele... NOSSA! Feriu meu ego! Eu, sem vergonha? Na verdade naun me lembro d ter ela alguma vez... 

Gabby e Marie Lupin: OLHA! Uma chara do meu novo alvo! Q legaaaal! E obrigado por comentar na fic! 

Linha Black: O Pedro foi passear e naun voltou, na vdd a autora mais desmiolada faz questaun de esquecer do Pedrinho e do Frank as vezes... E um Hiper mega blaster super mega advenced para você! 

Entaun vamos a fic! E por favor comentem para deixar duas autoras e um Sirius felizes!

CAP. 4 – Quando a Chuva não é de Água parte 2 

Já no Corujal, nossos protagonistas dividiam uma lista de tarefas:

- Mas é mais fácil pro Black nos corredores!

- É muito corredor para uma pessoa só Lily!

- Então vamos colocar os corredores para duas pessoas!

- A Belle está certa, o Almofadinhas não conseguiria sozinho!

- Mas quem vai junto então?

- Já que você perguntou Gabby, não seria incomodo nenhum acompanhar ele...

- Eu e minha boca grande...

- Então está decidido! Tiago fica com os banheiros e vestiários

- A Lily fica com as salas

- A Belle fica com as salas comunais e dormitórios.

- O Remo ajuda a Belle

- E a ajudinha que o Sirius arranjou fica com o salão principal.

- Todos pegaram os materiais? – Ambos balançam a cabeça em sinal afirmativo – Ajustem os relógios, nos encontramos às 8 horas no dormitório dos meninos.

- Ok, e que comessem os preparativos!

Izabelle acompanhada de Remo descem as escadas e vão direto para uma sala onde colocaram a poção polissuco. Ambos colocam um fio de cabelo nelas e se transformam em dois corvinais.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Depois de verem as silhuetas dos amigos desaparecerem, Lily desce a escada acompanhada por Tiago. Eles entraram em uma outra sala, onde se encontrava um liquido mal-cheiroso e viscoso em vários tonéis, e começaram a lançar feitiços para ocultá-los.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Quando viram que estavam sozinhos Sirius e Gabrielle desceram a mesma escada e foram para uma outra sala de aula, mas nessa podíamos ver uma pasta roxa em um caldeirão, dentro de outro continha piche e em outro havia alpiste. Os dois começaram a colocar dentro de uma sacola cada, uma generosa quantia de cada, por falta de melhor expressão, liquido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Remus, qual a senha?

- Não sei Belle! Não era você que tinha que pegar?

- Eu não! Era você.

- Ótimo, vamos parar de brigar.

- Olha lá uma corvinal! Vamos perguntar para ela!

Izabelle vai de encontro à garota que Remus havia apontado.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Pronto Lily, qual o feitiço de teletransporte?

- É _Locomotor Invibilis_

-

Ah valeu!

- Não foi nada!

E o silêncio mais uma vez reinou naquele aposento, pois eles são inteligentes e não precisam ficar gritando o feitiço.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Vamos começar pelo corredor que agente está! Assim poupa trabalho Black!

- Ok Tonelli! Como nós vamos fazer isso sem ninguém nos interrompendo?

- Hmmm, já sei! Você vai arrumando aqui a armadilha e eu vou dar um jeito de fazer ninguém passar por aqui!

Quando Sirius começou a protestar ela já estava longe.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Hey! – Belle tentou chamar a atenção da garota.

- Sim?

- É que eu estava tentando entrar, mas me esqueci da senha -ai ela fez uma cara de choro comovente -Será que você poderia fazer a imensa gentileza de me contar -Cara de cachorro-na-chuva-que-caiu-do-caminhão-da-mudança-com-fome.

A garota a olhou com piedade e disse ao ouvido dela:

- Delicias gasosas -e piscou com o olho direito.

- Muito obrigadaaaa!- cara extremamente feliz

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Tiago, eu já acabei de fazer a minha parte.

- De que você me chamou.

Vendo a besteira que havia cometido ela disse com voz de derrota:

-De Tiago.

-Pra que essa cara de enterro?

-Ain? Que cara de enterro?

-rsrsrs, esquece Lily, esquece!

-Eu ein, Ok então...

-VOCÊ NÃO GRITOU COMIGO!

-Acho que preciso ser internada no ST Mungos, você poderia fazer isso pra mim?

-Mas você não está doente.

-Mas estou louca! Quem diria a monitora certinha e o maroto, er, maroto! – disse mais para si mesma, parecendo não notar Tiago ali.

¬¬¬¬¬

Uma hora depois todos os pseudocasais se encontraram no quarto dos garotos:

- Então está tudo pronto para amanhã de manhã?

- Pelo meu ver, sim, almofadas.

-Então vamos comemorar! – Disse Sirius enquanto pegava cerveja amanteigada de algum esconderijo.

Uma musica suave vinda de não sei onde tocava no recinto. Umas duas cervejas para cada depois, todos estavam sentadas em uma roda com um tabuleiro ao centro.

- Foi o Cel. Mostarda, na sala de estar com o punhal!

-Errou Lilyzinhaaaaaa!

- Hey, que tal tornarmos esse jogo mais interessante?

-Quanto interessante meu caro Black?

-Que tal um "strip detetive"?

-Prossiga, prossiga...

- Cada vez que errar tira uma parte da roupa!

-Se as meninas toparem... – Disse Remus torcendo para que elas não aceitassem.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

OIE! nosso cap. 6 jah estah em andamento. Mas tenho algumas coisas a diser: quem maun aguenta ver sirius sofrendo, vai fazer coisa melhor doq ler issu! E tem ! esse cap. eh um NC 15! Bem, bom proveito!

Barbara Ceni: Mmm, fala assim do Pedro não!Bem, é melhor não descutir com você. O plano vai ser nesse ou no outro capitulo!

Cissy Black: Pelo menos eu que dei a idéia né! Mas o Remo perguntou de medo. E obrigado pelos elogios, vc eh + uma das minhas esposas neh?

Lulu Star: Mais uma fan! Eu também te amo! E... veja o strip-detetive em primeira mão!

Linah Black: E muito interessante! Vai ter que esperar até o próximo cap. pra ver o plano! Milhões de beijos!

Ceci-Trouble-Girl: Olá outra escritora! Você sabe sim, você foi quem escreveu! Hmpht! Beijos!

Kate-Ns: Seu desejo é uma ordem! Mais um cap. a la marotos!

Suzi Herbas: A mãe e avó das escritoras! Que prazer ve-la aki! Leia e divirta-se!

**CAP. 5 – GRAVATAS VERMELHAS, CAMISAS BRANCAS E MUITO DETETIVE! ou I'M TOO SEXY**

**Nos episódios anteriores...**

_- Hey, que tal tornarmos esse jogo mais interessante?_

_-Quanto interessante meu caro Black?_

_-Que tal um "strip detetive"?_

_-Prossiga, prossiga..._

_- Cada vez que errar tira uma parte da roupa!_

_-Se as meninas toparem... – Disse Remus torcendo para que elas não aceitassem._

-Hey meninas, o que vocês acham?

-Não sei Gabby -disse a irmã com cara de safada -será que eles agüentam?

-O que você acha Lily?- disse Gabby que esibia a mesma cara de safada da irmã

-Hmmm, pode ser...- Lily exibia uma cara vermelha, mas, mesmo assim tinha um sorriso safado estampado na cara.

-Então está decidido, meninos, vamos começar?

-Ok -disse Remo com cara de derrotado embaralhando as cartas.

-Que comesse o jogo!- disse Tiago que estava muito feliz.

-Hmmm, A Dona Branca, no Hall de entrada com o punhal!

-Errado Sirius, eu tenho a Dona Branca! Pode ir tirando a roupa!

I'm Too Sexy For My Love  


Too Sexy For My Love  


Love's Going To Leave

Sirius, com a cara muito sexy começou a tirar a gravata e jogou-a no colo de Gabby fazendo um charminho à la Sirius Black.

-Minha vez! Foi o Cel. Mostarda com a Corda no Hall!

-Errado Belle! Eu tenho a corda! Pode se livrar do peso! –Brincou Gabby

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  


Too Sexy For My Shirt  


So Sexy It Hurts

Dramática e vagarosamente Belle desabotoou sua camisa e colocou-a displicentemente no colo de Remus.

-Bem, foi a Srta. Violeta na Sala de Música com o Punhal!

-Errou Gabby! Eu tenho a Sala de Música!- Disse Lílian fazendo uma cara de desolada.

(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan  


Too Sexy For Milan  


New York And Japan

Gabby retirou suas sandálias e colocou-as ao seu lado.

-Ok, foi a Srta. Violeta com o punhal na Cozinha!

-Lily, eu tenho a cozinha! – Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu a cara que a ruiva fez por ter errado.

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  


Too Sexy For Your Party  


No Way I'm Disco Dancing

A ruiva retirou sua saia bem lentamente enquanto Tiago acompanhava os movimentos dela com os olhos. Percebendo o que Pontas estava fazendo ela se apressou.

-Hmm, foi o Prof. Brown com o punhal na biblioteca!

-Errou Pontas! Eu tenho o Prof. Brown!

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  


And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  


Yeah On The Catwalk  


On The Catwalk Yeah  


I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Tiago se levantou e, vagarosamente desabotoou um por um dos botões. E, inconscientemente Lílian acompanhava os movimentos do maroto, que não demorou a perceber e lançou um beijinho para ela, e, logo depois que acabou de tira-la a jogou na Ruiva.

-Bom, foi a Srta. Violeta com o punhal na cozinha!

-Remo, errou! Eu tenho a Srta. Violeta!

I'm Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy For My Car  


Too Sexy By Far  


(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  


Too Sexy For My Hat  


What Ya Think About That

Remus rapidamente se livrou da camiseta e a jogou em qualquer canto do quarto.

Algum tempo depois a cena naquele quarto estava muito cômica. Sirius se negava a tirar a calça, Tiago estava só com a gravata, as meias e a cueca, Lílian estava só de saia e sutiã, Remus estava com calça e meias, Belle estava de saia e Gabby estava só com a roupa de baixo.

-Eu não vou tirar as calças!- Sirius estava no meio da roda enquanto os outros estavam tentando convence-lo a tirar as calças.

-Mas a idéia foi sua Sirius!

-É mesmo Almofadas, tira isso pra gente continuar o jogo!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃO -e começou a correr pelo quarto enquanto os outros o perseguiam.

-Larga de palhaçada Sirius!

-Pensei que marotos não desistissem...- Disse Belle

-... E é isso que você está fazendo agora Siriuzitu!- Completou Gabby, e a frase fez efeito em Sirius, pois esse parou de correr.

-Ok, eu desisto, vocês vão mo...

-Anda logo caramba!

Sirius caminhou lentamente como se fosse para a forca e começou a tirar as calças, a cena seguida dessa foi muito engaçada. Sirius com cara de trouxa enquanto Lily, Belle e Gabby morriam de rir e o resto dos Marotos o olhava chocados. Vou explicar o por que disso. A cueca que Sirius usava era vermelha e tinha pequenos leõezinhos em dourado. A única coisa que o salvou mesmo foi por ela ser um samba-canção.

Superadas as crises de riso eles continuaram a festa, mas passaram um pouco mais da conta.

-Blackie, pur qze qui voje tem uã cueca deze tipu?

-Eu zum jei! Eu jum jenhu a mijima idéia!

-Ahhh, que zejal!

-Zé mesju!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Belli eu jenhu que conza uma zoija!

-Conja Lemuju!

-Meu jomi num é Lemuju, é Lemulus!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Poty! Oze voje tah fajenu?

-Jeu to zeijanu!

-Prur que?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Oje saje se vai chuvê amajan?

-Jai, zó quer jão vai zé ajua!

-Zé mesju!

¬¬¬¬¬

-Jem uma azanja nu zeu jabezu!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MATA! MATA! MATA! AJANHA!

-Jão mata zããããão!

-Por je Sirus? – Perguntou gabby

-Porje u Fejy é meu jamiju!

-Jem zé fréji? – Perguntou outra vez

-Za Ajanha! – Respondeu Sirius

-Voje tem uma jaranha de esjimazaun?

-Tengoxim...hup.. o fred..hup... eh meu megor.. hup... amigo... depois..hup... do Xiago..hup..eh claro..-e abraça o amigo

-eu sou seu melhor amigo -disse Fred, ou pelo menos pareceu que disse.

-você também... hup... Fred! - e abraçou a aranha também...

- A amijade... eh uma tao linda...-disse Gabby quase caindo em lagrimas..

-E mesmo Gabby- E abraçou Gabby tb.

-je linjo non Lemulus? – Perguntou Belle

-Eh miesmo... Bellie... eu axou.. q axente... tah atrapalando... - soltou um ronco alto q caiu dormindo no colo da Belle...

Lemulus... seu dorminoco... jah cedo ajinda... - E ela, de repente dormiu.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Por falta doq fazer eu e minha Beta tivemos a idéia sensacional de colocar um tipo de narrador por vez, hoje, fiquem com um surfista, no próximo, um mineiro retardado, no próximo... Sei lá!"**

**AVISO: por ter passado muita vergonha no capitulo anterior Sirius não estará presente, temos então a ajuda de Tiago. E um outro aviso: a ekipe creceu! Agora temos uma Beta mto Cool chamada Duda! Agora, fikem com Tiago!**

_Cissy Belly Black: huahuhauhauha cap. estranho aquele né? mas que foi engraçado foi! o Sirius tá falando que te ama!_ Beijos outra marida minha!

_Lulu Star: NOSSA! Uma ativisata do meu romance! Isso é muito raro! _Sai Pontas! Ela tá falando comigo! OH! Amando a vergonha que eu paguei? Que leitora mais..._Mas agora é sério Sirius: Que cueca era aquela?_ **Menos Pontas, deixa o Garoto ser feliz**ALUADO! Aque devemos a Honra?

_Gra Evans: HAHAHA a cueca do Sirius!_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Até tu aluado? Agradeça a nossa escritora, que naun duvido mui**t**o... **Hey! naun fala dela se naun nós vamos ter que pagar!**

_Linah Black: Com certeza vc daria tudo para ver aquilo! Acho que vamos leiloar aquela cueca! QUEM DÁ MAIS?_**Onde foi o Sirius?** _Se matar, eu axo..._

_Gabby Marie Lupin: _**Agora eu tenho uma Marida? Muito estranho...** OH! o que vou ver? estou com medo..._ A Gabby é muito ruim em Detetive..._

**O.O Vamos ao nosso penultimo cap. antes do Brasil! YES! deem opiniões, onde eles devem ir?**

Cap. 6

Quando a Chuva Não é de Água 3, ou seria 4?

Era uma manhã normal, o sol brilhava, a lula gigante nadava, os pássaros cantavam, o salgueiro lutador lutava. Um dia perfeito pra pegar muitas ondas, pintar o cabelo com parafina, ver as minas... Mas um quarto estava sem todos os componentes e outro com componentes demais. Estes quartos "se situavam-se" na torre dos dormitórios da Grifinória. As garotas dormiam muito bem em seu dormitó... não... peraí... no dormitório dos meninos.

A primeira pessoa a despertar com o suave sol matinal (que brega) foi a doce Lílian. Ela parecia estar com muito calor, sabe, estava apenas com as roupas de baixo. Ela despertou, olhou pro lados e disse para o outro componente na mesma cama:

-Bom dia... Potter... POTTER?

O moreno de cabelos bagunçados acordou como se o grito de Lily fosse um sussurro suave:

-Dia amor... Lilyyy?

-O que você tá fazendo na minha cama, seu tarado? – Perguntou ela confusa.

-Eu que te pergunto! Aqui é o meu quarto!

Puxando as cobertas para cima, flashes da noite anterior vieram à sua cabeça.

Mas, o único que pensou que os gritos de Lily tivessem sido sussurros ao ouvido foi Tiago mesmo... Gabby acordou com os gritos de Lílian, claro, mas foi completando o seu sonho, onde estava cantando feliz em volta do lago e a Lula Gigante imergiu das águas começou a jogar bolas de fogo em direção a ela, pq tinha a voz muito ruim.

-Ahhhh! Socorro! Fogo! Lula gingante!- Gritou e balbuciou Gabby -Lily? Mas... BLACK! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI COM O POTTER?

-Ai minha cabeça...- sussurrou Belle enquanto tentava acordar

-Eu não acredito que a gente...-Não completou a frase, pq viu uma aranha enorme subindo nela, estava chegando à nuca tendo ataques histéricos- AHHHH... ARANHA! SOCORRO! MATA, MATA, MATA- Dava almofadadas em si própria a fim da matar o bicho.

-Nããão- gritou Sirius alarmado- Deixem o Fred em paz! – Recolheu a aranha a beira da morte

-Que Fred? O da corvinal?- Perguntou uma voz abafada

-De quem é essa voz?- Perguntou Tiago

-Da Belle... Dããr!

-Belle? O que está fazendo na minha cama?

-O que sua cama está fazendo debaixo de mim Remo?

E fez-se a luz! Num segundo todos lembraram do acontecido. Os garotos riram e as meninas enrubesceram

Depois de passado o choque inicial, Black não podia deixar de soltar uma:

-Uh... As senhoritas perfeitas dormiram aqui com a gente, então, é? Hauhaahuahua- Ria descontroladamente

Belle foi ate ele, e lhe deu um tapa no pé do ouvido.

-seu aproveitador -disse a garota voltando a mão de novo no rosto do maroto que ria bobamente.

As meninas vestiam suas roupas apressadas e saíram resmungando pela escada.

-Essa foi uma noite boa, não é mesmo?-disse Potter sorrindo- Ela dormiu comigo cara...

---------------------

-Nunca mais olho na cara deles!

-Eu dormi com o Potter!

Enquanto isso Gabby se esfregava como se temesse que fosse pegar alguma doença qualquer.

-eu definitivamente... não vou conseguir olhar pro Sirius por um bom tempo...O que era aquela cueca?

-se eles falarem alguma coisa pra alguém... eu juro q eu mato aqueles safados!

-Só matar Lily? Só por causa deles eu não vou conseguir olhar na cara do Remo!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Cara, o que era aquela cueca?

-Chega, né? Só hoje vc falou isso 26 vezes, a Belle contou. Será que a gente pode mudar de assunto? Hoje é o dia se lembram?

mais tarde na aula de poções...ou qualquer outra matéria q eu me esqueci

Um certo papelzinho para em cima da cadeira de Gabby.

-Reunião depois do almoço, nos encontramos no corujal. Marotos.

- Eu sou a única que acha que ver os garotos de roupa vai ser bem estranho?-disse Gabby jogando o papelzinho pra cima, acostumada com os bilhetes explosivos de Black.

-Muito engraçado Gabby! Mas que vai ser, isso vai!

mais tarde no corujal

todos estavam tensos, Lily olhava para Gabby, que olhava para Belle, que olhava pra Remus, que olhava para Tiago, que olhava para Lily que decidiu por um fim nisso tudo. Quer saber de uma coisa? Ainda bem... Eu ia perder muito tempo falando isso e tem altas ondas me esperando... uhul! "Óquei"... Voltando a história.

-Nós não vamos desistir se é isso que estão pensando – Mas fracassou, um silencio devastador se alojou lá. Até que mais alguém resolveu tomar uma atitude:

-Quais os leões mais corajosos do mundo, Black?

-Não sei, Izabelle.

-OS DA SUA CUECA!

Se houve alguma tensão, evaporou, todos agora riam da cara de Sirius, que olhava para o chão desolado.

-hahaha Bela piada, Izabelle... O tombo que você levou ontem ao tropeçar tentando tirar as meias também foi... Agora vamos aos preparativos, sim!-disse Sirius carrancudo.

chegou a hora

Todos estavam sentados e comendo, até que nossos sei preferidos alunos começaram:

-6

-5 – eles levantam

-4- caminham até o centro do salão. Seus rostos falsamente inocentes.

-3- se cobrem com capuzes

-2- erguem as varinhas

-1- Gritam juntos fazendo com que um liquido verde caísse do teto.

Um terceranista bem bobinho da Lufa-lufa olhou pro teto e uma grande pelota de coisa verde o acertou em cheio na testa, fazendo tombar pra trás.

A confusão foi geral, alunos e professores correndo. Mas os Marotos já estavam ocupados com outras partes do castelo.

Gabby e Sirius correram pros corredores e faziam e faziam despencar meleca verde e fedida.

Tiago fez os vasos de todos os banheiros explodirem e jogar água e o conteúdo (ergh) para todos os lados, os vestiários ficaram cheios de palha-fede, mas com um ingrediente extra q grudava nas roupas.

Lily enfeitou as salas com ovos do tamanho de pomos, Snape foi pegar um deles pra ver... A bolinha explodiu e jorrou bosta de dragão por todos os lados, enchendo o cabelo oleoso de Snape.

Belle e Remo enfeitaram os salões comunais com bolas de natal que espiravam cola com glitter na cara dos estudantes e encheram os dormitórios da Sonserina de Galinhas, sem esquecer de ...

Bellatrix Lestrange correu para o seu dormitório fugindo daquelas "coisas horríveis". Sentou-se na cama, sem nem perceber que havia um intruso no seu quarto. Reparou logo depois d respirar e se acalmar. Bagunça, suas jóias reviradas... O que é isso? Olhou pro lado e no maior estilo Jurassic Park, um pelúcio estava postado em sua cama, a observando... AHHHHHHHHHH (Tipo quando aquele gordo entra no carro). Uma semana depois, Bellatrix ainda estava na ala hospitalar regenerando as orelhas.

Mas deixando Bellatrix de lado, um cara chamado Petgrew olhava a bagunça quando uma das bolinhas enfeitiçadas pela Lily caiu em sua cabeça.

-Isso não vai ficar assim – Murmurou enquanto fugia do ataque das outras bolinhas.


	8. Tributo aos Mamonas

**Cap. 7 **

**Tributo aos Mamonas **

Belle e Lupin foram os primeiros a acabar seus "trabalhos" e foram para seu ponto de encontro na sala precisa. Ao passarem pela porta viram como estava linda a decoração de festa, cheia de archotes coloridos, velas perfumadas, comidas e bebidas de todos os tipos, e por mais estranho que fosse, um palco.

- Foi você que desejou o palco Remo?

- Não... Também não entendi.

- Hidromel?

- Não deveríamos esperar os outros?

- Eles estão atrasados. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que não... Eles são profissionais no caos.

Os dois riram, e de repente um silêncio incomodo se apossou dos dois. Lupin corou furiosamente.

- Acho que precisamos de música, uma festa não é festa sem música.

- Você trouxe sua caixa de música Belle?

- Não. Mas agente não precisa disso, o que você quer ouvir?

- Não sei...- mas Lupin fechou os olhos e começou a tocar uma musica lenta.

Goo Goo Dolls – IRIS.

Belle começou a rir, ela não era do tipo romântica. Lupin pareceu muito vermelho, mas foi salvo pela chegada de Tiago e Lílian.

- Que música Linda!

- Dança comigo Lily!

- Cala a boca Potter.- disse lily, porém sorrindo.

- Qual é lil? É uma comemoração! – E puxou a garota para a dança.

Alguns minutos depois Sirius chega acompanhado por Gabby.

- Porque vocês demoraram tanto? – Perguntou Lily preocupada, parando de dançar com Tiago.

- Filch! Ele quase nos pega quando estávamos voltando do dormitório da Sonserina, que a propósito, ficou uma obra de arte.

- Tivemos que enfeitiçar um daqueles seus ovos da Lil para persegui-lo e vê se ele liberava o corredor... Funcionou como uma beleza. E a madame no-r-r-a ficou fula da vida. Hahaha

- E vocês tiveram algum problema com... Pra que esse palco?

- Gabby, você tem a incrível capacidade de mudar de assunto.- Disse Sirius espantado.

- É de família.- Intrometeu-se Belle

- Estava assim quando chegamos, algum de vocês queria cantar? – Perguntou Lupin.

Sirius sorriu subindo no palco:

- Ah Meu Deus... Ele não vai cantar de verdade, não é? – disse Gabby olhando Sirius com pena – Já não chega aqueles leõezinhos?

- Bem, essa musica vai... para alguém que se identificar com ela!

-UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! – Gritaram os meninos e meninas para fazer zuera.

- Eu dí um beijo nela e chamei pra passear.  
A gente fomos no shopping, pra mó di a gente lanchá.  
Comi uns bicho estranho, com um tal de gergelim.  
Até que tava gostoso, mas eu prefiro aipim. – Começou Sirius fazendo uma cara estranha.

-Quantcha gente,  
Quantcha alegria,  
A minha felicidade  
é um crediário  
nas Casas Bahia. – Quando foi repetir os marotos cantavam com ele.

- Esse tal Chopis Centis é muito legalzinho,  
pra levar as namorada e dá uns rolézinho.  
Quando eu estou no trabalho,  
não vejo a hora de descer dos andaime  
prá pegar um cinema, ver Schwarzeneger  
também o Van Damme. – Agora todos acompanhavam Sirius

- Quantcha gente,  
Quantcha alegria,  
A minha felicidade  
é um crediário  
nas Casas Bahiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Sirius pulou do palco e caiu em cima de uma das mesas, derrubando os copos de Lílian e Tiago, ao que os outros riram.

-Sirius você é louco! – disse Gabby empurrando ele da mesa, mas simplesmente não conseguia, ele havia entalado. (O.O)- bem gordo sabia?

-Humilha, mas não ofende! – Disse ele que não estava em uma situação boa, quadril preso na mesa, a cabeça na cadeira, as únicas partes que estavam livres eram as pernas, o que não adiantava muito.

-Que tal se nós passássemos óleo na roupa dele pra ver se ele desliza? – Sugeriu Lílian

-Não! Você está louca Lílian, como eu iria sair da sala precisa ein?

-Bem, eu tenho uma idéia... – Disse Belle com uma cara estranhamente de riso.

-Então o que está esperando Belle!- Com certeza Sirius estava muito desesperado. Ao que ela abriu um sorriso.

-Bem, você vai ter que confiar em mim Sirius...

-Belle, você não está pensando em... hehehe.- Com certeza Remo entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Bem, se você está tão desesperado assim, só tem um jeito de sair daí sem ter grande risco de correr algum dano a sua roupa...

-... Mas se você sofrer algum dano almofadinhas...

-...Com certeza não vai ser nada agradável...

-Ta, dêem um jeito nisso logo Srta. Tonelli e Sr. Lupin!

Do nada apareceu uma cerra elétrica que não precisava de eletricidade, mas continuava sendo uma serra elétrica. Izabelle pegou a serra e fez uma cara parecida com a do Jason, mas o que eu tou falando... Jason usa mascara... Mas é uma cara de alguém que está com uma serra elétrica na mão e vai rançar a cabeça de alguém, ai voltamos para o caso do Jason... ou seria o ataque da serra elétrica? Ah, voltando a estória...

-Ixi, se ferrou Sirius -disse Gabby enquanto se afastava da irmã.

-Ein? BELLE O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM ESSA SERRA?

-Vou serrar a mesa ué!

-Mérlin, se você gosta de mim, por favor, me proteja dessa insana que...-Mas o barulho da serra elétrica era muito alto, até que quando Belle estava bem perto do corpo do Sirius ela disse:

-Não sei por que meu pai não me deixa ter uma dessas, eu só parti dois dos passarinhos quando eu estava cortando lenha...

-Quantos tinham lá? – Perguntou Sirius, ao que ele se arrependeu.

-Dois ué! Mas o funeral foi bem bonitinho! – Depois dessa Sirius ficou calado, até que Belle o libertou, que depois de se levantar, deu um jeito de sumir de perto de Izabelle.

-Onde estão a Lily e o Tiago?

-Boa pergunta Belle, boa pergunta...

E essa eu sei responder! Enquanto Gabby tentava tirar Sirius da mesa, Lílian foi puxada por Tiago para algum lugar, que com certeza não estava lá quando entraram.

-O que quer Potter? – Disse Lílian tentando parecer séria.

-Conversar a sós um pouco com você.

-Ah, mas... Sobre o que?

-Sabia que havia esquecido de um detalhe!- Disse mais pra si do que pra Lily.

-Hehehe, você é engraçado.

-Lílian Evans me achando engraçado? Podemos dizer que isso foi um avanço?

-Quem sabe, Potter, que sabe...

-Eu sei quem sabe...- Disse se aproximando.

-A é? Quem? – Perguntou Lílian abaixando o volume da voz.

-Você. – Agora estavam a poucos milímetros um do outro. Lílian estava se aproximando mais, os dois lentamente fecharam os olhos até que... (coloque nesse espaço o barulho de uma serra elétrica)

Os dois rapidamente se separaram.

-Droga Almofadinhas!- Sussurrou Tiago.

-Eu te mato Izabelle -Sussurrou Lílian

-Err, o que disse Lílian?

-Ahn, nada não... e você?

-Er, nada também.

-Ah, é, bem...

-Ahn, acho melhor voltarmos para lá, o barulho já acabou.

-é, melhor, sei... bem...

-Lilian, é por ali! – disse Tiago apontando o lugar onde estava uma mesa semi-serrada e uma serra elétrica.

-A é mesmo.

Enquanto esse casal estava acabando com o Ice Berg com paninho, tinha um que estava usando secadores gigantes.

-Então Belle, como é o Brasil?

-Bem, eu não conheço tudo, o Brasil é bem grande sabe... Mas tem uma coisa que sempre me encantou, o Futebol, todos brasileiros de no mínimo três anos já chutaram uma bola de futebol!

-Nossa, que nem o Quadribol aqui!

-Mas não pense que me tapeia Sr Lupiiin!

-Tapear você! Eu? Imagiiina...- Disse enquanto fazia cara de Lobo-na-chuva-com-fome-e-frio-sem-dono.

-Remo, por que você colocou aquela musica quando chegamos? – Perguntou Belle com uma cara de safada, pois já suspeitava da resposta.

-É que, bem...- Disse ficando vermelho Belle começou a se aproximar de Remo, ficando bem próxima a ele, sentia a respiração rítmica dele.

-Remo, você gosta de mim? – Sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

-Belle, eu...

-Shhh -Agora estavam extremamente pertos um do outro até que, do nada, uma musica nem um pouco bonita começou a soar na sala.

'-Se de repente olhar pro lado  
E ver que ninguém aí está  
porque ninguém está do seu lado  
Por isso, nunca o enxergará.- E contrariando a todos, não era Sirius que estava cantando, mas sim Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans!

- Nada me faz pensar,  
Nada me faz pensar, e  
Nada me faz pensar, e  
Nada me faz pensar

-Nada me faz pensar,  
Nada me faz pensar, e  
Nada me faz pensar  
Acho que não tenho cérebro!

'- Eu nunca me vi em situação difícil  
Talvez tenha me visto numa foto ou num espelho, eu  
No meio das "perna" um troço esquisito

-Cabelo!

-CABELO!

-joelho!

-JOELHO!

'-Uhuuuuuuuuuul! – E, contrariando a vontade de todos, não, eles não se beijaram, mas se abraçaram e Lílian deu um beijo no rosto dele, que ficou com uma cara de bobo-apaixonado toda a festa. Mas vamos falar de um casal que precisa se desenvolver.

-É impressão minha ou todo mundo desapareceu?

-Eu ein! O Tiago deve ter seqüestrado a Lílian!

-Ou a Lílian ter seqüestrado o Tiago!

-HUAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA

-UAHUAHUAHAUAHU

-A Lílian seqüestrar o Tiago... que piada!

-Nada é impossível, MENOS ISSO!

-UHAHAUAHUAH

-Cê fica tão linda rindo!

-E você quase melhora me fazendo rir.

-hehehe, mas não acho nem um pouco bonito uma coisa em você!

-O que senhor Black! Eu sou perfeita!

-Perfeita você só seria se fosse minha!

-A é, é?

-É!- E com uma cara.. bem, de Sirius Black, ele se aproximou dela. E, se você pensa que esse beijo vai acabar em Pizza que nem os outros, errou! Por que os elementos que atrapalham os outros casais estavam ocupados. Não, esse não vai acabar em Pizza.

Os dois já estavam bem próximos quando sirius caiu. SIM! Sirius Black caiu do NADA! (Hehehehehe, Sirius meu bem, amo te torturar!) Bem, pelo menos não acabou em Pizza, e sim em tombo!

Algumas horas depois, com nenhum membro da quadrilha bêbado, eles saíram da sala e encontram um nariz! Ah não era só o Snape mesmo.

-Ranhoso! Há quanto tempo! – Mas incrivelmente ele não se abalou.

-Só vim para avisar a vocês que eu descobri, ouviram! E não vai demorar para Dumbledore descobrir também!

-Descobriu o que Ranhoso? Que tem que lavar o cabelo de dois em dois dias?

-Não Belle, isso ele já sabe!

-É mesmo Gabby!

-RÁ-RÁ-RÁ, façam suas piadinhas enquanto podem, não vai demorar muito que...

-Senhores Black, Potter, Lupin e Senhoritas Tonelli e Evans, o diretor está lhes chamando. – Um fantasma mal encarado lhes avisou.

-FUDEU!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Genteeeeeeeeee! Desculpa o atraso! ' mas teve recompensa! Olha o tamanho desse cap! uahauhaua espero q gostem! As musikas q nós usamos foram: "Chopis Centis do Mamonas e "Joelho" Tbm do Mamonas, fikem agora com:

Sirius, _Remo, _**Tiago** Gabby, _Belle_ **e Lilian**

Linah Black: Nossa, minha moral tá alta ein! Taun alta quanto uma furmiga comparada a um elefante._Eu ein!_

Kate-NS: **Ah se eu soubesse... **_Só lendo pra saber! __Mas vc leu neh! _**Eh Potter, ah se eu soubesse...**

**Cissy Belly Black: HAHAHA, a cuequinha... **_hehehe, com ctz uma idéia dessas naun pode desaparecer assim! AUHAUAHUAHU leõesinhos... _Sem comentários... CALMAAA ainda falta muuuito pra isso acabar...

Gra Evans: _HEHEHE, bem feito... _**É ruivinha, vc fes algo nele mesmo sem querer! Eita..**_AUAHUAHUAHUAHA e a cuequinha volta a tona! _AUHAUHAUAH sirius, vc fez mal em ter tirado a calça ein! Sem comentários ¬¬

Ceci-Trouble-Girl: A Gabby eh minha? Ain? Como assim? _Vc sabe mto bem uq nós estavamos aprontando!_** Meu méérliiiiiin Qq foi Lily?**

**Lulu Star: Bem, a Lily está te ignorando, a Gabby tbm, e o Remus por vc ter eskecido dele, **_Povo estressado eiiiin!UAHAUAHUA begunça eh com agnt msm! _Pelo - alguem me compreende! YES!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

ENKETE: UQ FALTA NA FIC:

( ) Sirius sofrendo

( ) Comédia

( ) Romance

( ) Baderna

( ) Musicas

SOGESTÕES DE ONDE ELES DEVEM IR NO BRASIL:

( ) São Paulo

( ) Rio de Janeiro

( ) Minas Gerais

( ) Bahia

( ) Rio Grande do Sul

Nos de idéias gente! Assim a fic fika melhor d se ler!


	9. Chapter 9

Depois da incrível declaração feita por Izabelle todos eles caminhavam lentamente ao destino destinoso que estava destinado a eles todos. A assim seguiam o seu destino (Já disse isso?). Enquanto caminhavam algo passava na cabeça de cada um:

"Primeiro eu pego a Izabelle e esgano depois pego o Potter e surro ele até morrer..." (Lily)

"Será que se eu pedir ele me transforma em borboleta?" (Gabby)

"Tomara que a Lily não esteja brava, Mérlin me proteja da ira da minha ruivinha" (Tiago)

"Mimimi mimimi ah fudencio! Eu só me fodo nessa merda mesmo..." (Belle)

" Morgana, Zeus, Mérlin, Buda, Dalai Lama, se alguém ai de cima gosta de mim me ajude! Ahh... Gandhi, se quiser me ajudar, também vale" (Remo)

"E agora José, a show acabou, a cortina fechou e eu me fudi..." (Sirius)

Foram guiados para a sala do diretor por uma mais zangada do que o normal (maaais?) profa. Minerva. ao chegarem na sala do diretor correram os olhos pela sala e ficaram atônitos: todo o corpo docente estava ali!

-Boa noite - disse o diretor

Gabby tentou responder mas sua voz não saiu, única que conseguiu falar foi belle:

-B-boa noite...

-Então vocês estão achando q o colégio precisava de uma decoração nova - mas se assustaram quando viram q o diretor não parecia estar bravo

-Bem, - Tiago tomou coragem - Sabe como é Professor...

-Não, não sei, mas gostaria muito de saber - Disse direcionando o olhar a uma Lily que mexia compulsivamente no cabelo e olhava para todos os lados, menos para o diretor.

As meninas direcionaram o olhar aos professores, que Dumbledore reconheceu como um sinal de nervosismo

-Professores, por favor nos deixem um pouco a sós- os professores mostraram alguma relutância em deixar a sala, na saída Filch falava para quem quisesse ouvir sua voz asmática - quero ver como eles vão se sair agora.- Quando ficaram sozinhas todos desataram a falar juntos:

-Não nos expulse – Pediu Lily

-Vamos nos comportar – Prometeu Gabby

- Somos só crianças – Declarou Sirius fazendo cara de santo

- Precisamos de um futuro – Falou Tiago falsamente choroso

Educação é tudo – Afirmou Lupin

Não conte pra minha mãe – Implorou Belle

Ah! A culpa não foi minha! – Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore levantou a mão pedindo silêncio e todos se calaram:

- Senhores e Senhoritas, não pretendo lhes expulsar, por mim não faria nada, mas os professores estão insatisfeitos - Ao notar os olhares atordoados dos alunos recomeçou a falar:

-Os professores não podem reclamar da nota de nenhum de vocês, mas eles querem que algumas medidas sejam tomadas. Decidi então lhes dar uma viajem, para poderem se afastar daqui e deixar os professores satisfeitos e lhes aliviar a carga horária. Mas preciso de sugestões.

Todos se entreolharam timidamente, sorrisos mostrando que estavam tendo idéias recomeçando a se formar nos rostos.

-Professor - Disse Remo devagar - Bem, de tanto ouvir a Izabelle e a Gabrielle falando do Brasil eu acho que seria muito bom fazer uma viajem para lá...

-Pois bem, vocês partem semana que vem, vou providenciar as autorizações dos pais. Podem ir, e lembrem-se de se fingirem arrasados.

Lilian ficou tão aliviada que abraçou Tiago:

-Não acredito... ops, desculpe Potter.

Belle e Gabby ficaram tão felizes que abraçaram Dumbledore, que começou a rir junto com eles.

-antes de saírem vocês poderiam me dizer como fizeram aquelas penas caírem do céu?

-Sabe, uma pequena ajuda de um Poltergist amigo nosso

DEPOIS DE UMA SEMANA, NO AVIÃO:

-UHUUUUUUUUUUUL, Brasil a vista!

-Praias lindas

-Comida maravilhosa

-Samba! Iuhauhaiuh – Lílian tentou sem resultados improvisar um samba

-Mulheres lindas - e Sirius leva uma cotovelada de Gabby- ops, gente bonita foi o q eu quis dizer – Esfregando com a mão a área o lado do corpo onde fora sadicamente golpeado (oh, tadinho)

-Acho melhor nos sentarmos, daqui a pouco o Avivão decola

-Avião Potter.

-Tiago, Lílian

Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao perceberem que estariam sentados nas seguintes posições: Tiago e Lilian a frente, bem distante estavam Gabby e Sirius e mais distante ainda estavam Belle e Remo.

Quando o avião levantou, Lílian soltou uma risada aguda, pois a cara que Tiago fez parecia algo com "Não deu tempo de chegar no banheiro". Logo depois, quando ganharam altura e o avião se estabilizou, Tiago finalmente recomeçou a respirar e relaxar, por fim, Lílian com alívio percebeu que ele não precisava ir ao banheiro.

Estava tudo bem, até que uma turbulência...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pessoas, tou morrendo de sono e dor d cabeça, depois os comments serõ devidamente respondidos... ai,ai, preciso da minha cama, xau e boa leitura!


	10. Chapter 10

**O Avião só Ajuda**

**Até que uma turbulência...**

**-Aaaaah! Gabby eu vou morreeeeeer! O avivão vai cairr! – gritava Sirius descontroladamente. Gabby com cara de preocupada agarrava com muita força a mão de sirius, que parou de gritar e encarou a garota como se a visse pela primeira vez, afinal de contas, ela nunca foi medrosa.**

**Remo se segurava firmemente na cadeira e mirava Belle que não parecia nem um pouco assustada. Mas ele, por sua vez, estava muito assustado já que nunca andou num "treco" desses. Quando percebeu que o maroto a olhava ela deu um lindo sorriso e avisou-o para não se preocupar pois, isso sempre ocorria. Mal sabia ele o quanto ela estava mentindo.**

**Tiago se agarrava a cintura de Lilian que tremia furiosamente. **

**- Lil se agente morrer agora, EU TE AMO!**

**Nessa hora o avião parou de tremer e Lilian ficou tão aliviada que nem brigou com o maroto.**

**Depois da cena deplorável que eles passaram no seu primeiro vôo chegou sirius pra atazanar a vida de Gabby, ainda dentro do avião:**

**-Gabrielle, pra que serve aquele saquinho ali? - Corada e morrendo de vergonha Gabbi respondeu-o:**

**-Hmmm... aquilo é pra caso de necessidades..**

**-Num tem banheiro no avivão não? - Gritou ele com cara desesperada quase caindo da cadeira**

**Ao que Gabrielle afundou ao lado dele.**

**-Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?**

**-Faz né...**

**-Se aqui não tem banheiro, como as pessoas, bem...**

**Alguns passageiros que estavam perto começaram a rir descontrolavelmente.**

**-Sirius - sussurrou morrendo de vergonha - Aqui tem banheiro, aquele saquinho é pra quando estiver passando mal...**

**-A... Hmmm, Gabby...**

**-Sim - disse ela já prevendo o que viria a seguir**

**-POTTER! Tire suas mãos de mim! – Gritou Lílian quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo**

**-Calma amor! –Respondeu ele para logo depois receber um tapa nada fraco no braço**

**-Aie! –Resmungou e deu um tapinha no braço dela, e batendo um no outro (fraquinho viu povo, a lily não é masoquista)**

**-Hmmm Remus... – sussurrou Belle abaixando o livro que cobria a maior parte de seu rosto.**

**-Sim Belle...**

**-Não pense que eu esqueci da conversinha que agente estava tendo antes da Lily e do Tiago nos atrapalhar – sussurrou perigosamente em seu ouvido.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**-Pra que serve esse botão Gabby?**

**-Nun sei, aperta ele!**

**Depois de alguns segundos...**

**-O que deseja senhor?**

**-Mais um travesseiro por favor!**

**Um tempo depois, Sirius continuava se divertind com o botãosinho até que a aeromoça estressou:**

**-Moleque! Para com isso! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! E senhorita, faça o favor de controlar seu namorado!**

**-Lily...**

**-Evans, Potter!**

**-Lils,**

**-Eu já disse que é Evans!**

**-Lilian...**

**-O que foi? – disse desistindo de corrigir o garoto (aleluia, devo diser.)**

**-Você está com a mão num lugar não muito bom pra minha sanidade!**

**-Ain? Mérlin! – Praguejou enquanto tirava a mão da perna do Tiago.**

**--**

**-Minha namorada?**

**-Namorada dele? – Disseram ao mesmo tempo apontando um pra cara do outro.**

**-Façam me o favor de parar de negar, vai dizer q vocês são irmãos! – Disse a aeromoça saindo do local.**

**-Hey namorada!**

**-Eu não sou sua namorada Black!**

**-Namorada minhaaa...**

**-Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Para a sorte dos outros passageiros o avião pousou. Mas, que lugar que pousou?**

* * *

**AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW olha eu aki \o/ voltei! e vou responder os coments do Cap 7 e do 8 **

Cissy Belly Black: Agradeço por me compreender!_ Sirius, se mate! _**Que negócio é esse de eu sequestrar o Potter? Lily, não negue!**_ Aqui não está uma coisa muito decente... Concordo Belle _Sirius, não são corajosos como também devem ter nariz entupido.

Gra Evans: Não gostei disso, rindo da desgraça alheia HMPHT!_ kkkkk sirius, vc lembra aonde eu guardei a serra? medo da Belle _**Belle, por que está com esse sorriso assacino? Belle, tire esse olhar maligno da cara!**

**Ceci-Trouble-Girl: **Ela é má escritora nº 2, muito má... Me abstenho. _Idem Idem _**Idem Ma.. tapa a boca do Potter**

**Linah Black: **Hmmm, esqueceu da gente.. Estamos de mal!

Lulu Star: **Hmm corada **Agradeço o esclarecimento, _Obrigado! Hmpht ¬¬!_ Esqueceram de mim.. **E de mim. Potter, você naun faz diferença nenhuma.**

**Bela Moreira: **Isso mesmo! Coitado de mim, abandonado pelas autoras loucas sadomasoquistas_ Menos Black, Menos..._

_Kate-Ns: _**Eu nego, esperando por um beijo? e do Potter? Lily, Lily...**

Lulu Star: Avivão, ê coisa de doido ein! _HEHEHE o que irá acontecer? _

_Gra Evans:_ Com certesa foi! **O Potter com medo... pena quie não estava com a câmera...**

**Linah Black: _bruna empurra todos os personagens eu sou má, muito má MUAHAHAHA risada maligna_**

Lara B Potter: Captulo meu? Estou honrado! Obrigada! Eu também gostei! _todos se lembram da cueca, risada geral_

_Cissy Belly Black: Belle se tranca no banheiro com o note book Muito hilária mesmo oh! Sweet sweet Lily kkkk_


	11. Chapter 11

Esse cap eh totalmente dedicado a minha amiga gigioliveira q me tirou da maré da falta d idéias!

**Welcome to Basil**

Todos desceram organizadamente do avião. Quando estavam reunindo para irem até o guia, Remo disse:

-Que lugar é esse?

-É o Brasil né aluado!- respondeu sirius parecendo que a pergunta foi idiota

-Num é não!- replicou Belle -Esse lugar não é o Brasil!

-Então onde é? - disse Lílian com medo da resposta

Belle se vira para o comissário mais próximo:

- Sr? Onde nós estamos?

Ele responde:

- bem vindos a Guina Francesa -com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Belle:

-Sr? Você está louco?Cadê o Brasil?

Como se fosse uma máquina, o cara do sorriso falso respondeu:

-O Brasil fica ao sul da Guiana Francesa...

-Mas os outros nem ouviram o resto. Lily não falava coisa com coisa, Remo estava em estado de choque, Gabby acalmava Belle e Sirius... Bem... Estava sendo o Sirius (N/sirius- oque vc quer diser com isso?)

Gabby falava calmamente como se o comissário fosse um debil mental:

-Sr... Agente não pode estar aqui, agente tem que estar no Brasil, aqui não é o Brasil!

Sirius:

- definitivamente não é o Brasil! Cadê as mulheres de biquíni?

CALA A BOCA SIRIUS! - gritaram todos de uma vez, assustando o comissário e o próprio.

-Os vôos para o Brasil foram cancelados terminantemente, aproveitem a visita!- disse o cara mais uma vez, irritando Lilian

-Olha aqui cara, se você não nos colocar em um vôo em no máximo dez minutos, você está ferrado!- agora a ruiva estava mesmo brava

-Não é possível, aproveite a visita! - antes que ela conseguisse acertar um soco na cara do homem, Tiago a segurou firmemente.

o Sr. saiu correndo com medo da doida Lilian.

- E agora?

- como agente volta pro Brasil?

- o que agente vai fazer aqui?

- Dumbledore vai nos matar!

- vamos pensar calmamente na situação...

Cadê as mulheres e bikini?

CALA A BOCA SIRIUS!

disse Remo tentando não se desesperar

- oh vamos tentar avisar o dumbledore, talvez ele tire agente dessa disse Remo tentando não se desesperar.

-Como hein? Mandando sinais de fumaça? Uma coruja a jato? telepatia? Ã? Ã?

-Calma belle!

-Que tal se agente alugasse um carro?

-Eu quero as mulheres de biquíni!

-Boa idéia Gabby! Alugar um carro! Mas quanto dinheiro vocês tem? - Depois de juntar as moedinhas e verificar se o Sirius estava escondendo dinheiro, viram que tinham 100 reais

-SÓ 100 reais?

-Eu ia pegar dinheiro lá no Brasil!- em couro os outros responderam um "eu também"

Correram pra corretora de carros mais próxima.

-qual de vocês tem carteira? - perguntou a balconista

- carteira? eu tenho, e de couro!

Belle da um pedala robinho em Tiago!

- Ela tah falando de carteira de motorista, habilitação! Oh demência!

Sirius se sentiu num parque de diversões.

- Eu tenho! Deixa-me dirigir!

- Não! você tah doido? eu dirijo! - e Belle tomou a chave da mão de Sirius.

- me devolve isso- disse sirius, e puxou a varinha.

LIly interferiu - Para com isso vocês dois!

- vocês revesam na direção!

Ao chegar no carro viram uma Brasília amarela, de rodas descascadas, fedendo a cecê

-tá bom, o carro está atrás ou em baixo desse negócio? - perguntou sirius apontando para a Brasília

-Este é o carro Sr. - disse outro cara com sorriso falso, estamos com muito deles né? que tal uma mulher com cara de jaca da próxima vez? Depois do cara ir em bora e todos verem se tinha alguém em volta, fizeram alguns feitiços para o carro parar de feder e ficar... mais bonitinho... ou pelomenos, menos feio.

-Eh, axo que isso é o melhor que pode ficar...quem vai começar dirigindo?

-EU! - gritaram Belle e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Belle lançou a Sirius um olhar fulminante e ele lhe entregou a chave do carro.

-BRASIL LÁ VAMOS NÓS! De novo...

E todos entraram no carro.

Depois de poucos minutos dirigindo, Tiago com cara de santo perguntou:

-Já chegamos?

-Não- respondeu sirius pacientemente. alguns minutos depois...

-Ja´chegamos?

-Não!- respondeu um pouco menos paciente

-Já chegamos?

-NÃO!

-Sirius...

-O que Gabby?

-Eu quero ir ao banheiro!

Com um suspiro resignado sirius parou o carro num posto mal-encarado de beira de estrada

- Eu não vou sozinha- disse Gabby

- Eu não vou com você - disse lilian

Belle e remo estavam olhando os mapas. E thiago examinava a maquina de refrigerante do posto.

-Sirus vem comigo!

- posso? - disse sirius com uma cara de safado

- você fica vigiando na porta!

- ahhhh

- Deixa de ser safado!

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro Gabby quase cai no buraco, foi segura por Sirius, que caiu na gargalhada quando viu o que tinha dentro no buraco.

- Eca!

- soh fecha os olhos! iuhaiuhaiuhaiuhaiuhaiu

Gabby conjurou uma privada descente e cheirando a alfazema!

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

-fica ai fora! E não deixa ng entrar!

- Um elefantinho ficou entalado, o outro foi ajudar e intalou tb, HEY!

- para com isso sirius!

- cuida logo! aquele cara do posto tah olhando estranho pro nosso carro!

Enquanto isso...

-Lily, como funciona isso?

-Isso o que?

-Isso! - apontou pra maquina de refrigerantes

-Ah... isso é uma máquina onde a gente coloca uma moeda e sai refrigerante!

-Refri oque?

-Olha - disse a garota tirando uma moeda, colocou no trequinho onde coloca moeda e clicou no botão da coca. Tiago fez uma cara muito fofa de surpresa quando viu que a máquina "cospiu" uma lata.

-Prova! - disse lilian

-Ok...

Ao mesmo tempo...

-Remo, esse mapa é confuso!

claro Belle, vc tah lendo de cabeça pra baixo!

-Cadê o sirius e a Gabby? A gente tem q ir logo!

Foi só ele perguntar aquilo que vieram Gabby e Sirius correndo alucinados e mandando todos entrarem no carro, mencionando algo como "louco, bota, carro, chave de fenda, banheiro e amarelinha". (N/A: q coisa, como eu inventei isso? N/Sirius: simples, vc eh doida N/Gabby: q novidade) Quando já estavam um pouco mais longe do posto, Lílian se lembrou de um feitiço e com a ajuda de todos o carro se transformou em um conversível esporte preto.

Os cabelos ruivos de Lílian esvoaçaram. Tiago olhou pra ela e disse:

-Uau...

-Vai dizer, ficou ótimo agora né? – Falou Lílian sorrindo se referindo ao carro .

-Com toda a certeza – Falou Tiago (N/T: Só não garanto que EU esteja falando do carro, ok?)

Sirius ligou o som do carro, mas logo notou que só tocava rádio local e as músicas não animavam ninguém, exceto ele, que dançava no lugar feito bobo. Colocou o som no máximo e todos no limite da paciência, extremamente irritados e entediados gritaram em uníssono:

-Desliga essa $#¨&, Sirius!

Ele desligou imediatamente, porém contrariado.

Um tempo de viagem em silêncio e cinco motoqueiros, com motos enormes, vestidos de couro preto e mal encarados cercaram o carro dispararam piadinhas indecentes em relação às meninas.

Tiago e Sirius iam sacar as varinhas, mas Lílian e Gabby os impediram, enquanto Remo discutia com eles e Belle pedia pra parar. Os três ao mesmo tempo, viraram-se para as meninas e as beijaram. Assim ficaram durante um bom tempo. Até os motoqueiros se afastarem. Lílian foi a primeira que separou o garoto de si.

-Potter! Vc é...– mas o que Tiago era, eles não chegaram a saber, pois logo em seguida ela gritou – Socorro... A estrada fizera uma curva e eles caíram morro abaixo.

Por incrível que pareça, ninguém se machucou.

Tiago saiu do carro e para o alívio de todo falou:

-"Welcome to Brasil", galera! Olhem!

* * *

Sirius **Gabby **Tiago **Lilian **_Remo **Belle**_

**_Lulu Star: _**err (corado) obrigado!** ¬¬ Okey, **vivaaaa** vou chamar ele de tiago ¬¬. Num é naun! **_Assunto? Que assunto?** Concordo com ela remo...**_ viu! tem gente que gosta de mim! vivaaa o! Tambem t amo! aiê gabby!

Linah Black: Sinceramente, nem eu!

_Cissy Belly Black: _(com vergonha) Sim outra marida!** Tenho naun! **Tem garotas doidas por mim! aewwwww BRASIL! TCHURURU!_** Eu? Doida? imagina... **Concordo em gênero, n° e grau!_ Poxa, nun alimenta ela naun! AIE GABRIELLE! _ps: continua se naun nun continuo!_

**Lara B Potter: **oxe, obrigado! eu tbm te amo! AIÊ! PARA GABRIELLE! _Obrigado... _**Pode levar o Potter! Quer q embrulhe?**

**Suzy: **_main, vai ser meio difici neh!_

_Rose Samartine: concordo ctg! _soh nun digo q te amo pq... para gabby! 

Gigioliveira: eu tbm... gosto d vc! _Homenageada ein! parabeins! **e viva vc! **_le leleo leleo leleo gi! Vê se att sua fic! **viva ela elevado ao ³ Jah disseram tdo neh!**

**Pros invisiveis, vê se comentam OK!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 11 – até que enfim!**

_Nos capítulos anteriores de Gilmo... Ixi é de outro seriado! De Brasil a vista:_

_Logo em seguida ela gritou – Socorro... A estrada fizera uma curva e eles caíram morro abaixo._

_Por incrível que pareça, ninguém se machucou._

_Tiago saiu do carro e para o alívio de todo falou:_

_-"Welcome to Brasil", galera! Olhem!_

_¬¬¬_

Todos olhavam a placa, admirados e aliviados. Quando Lílian rompeu contato e olhou para o penhasco em que caíram:

-MERDA!

-O que acon... MERDA, MERDA!- disse Remo logo em seguida.

-E lá se foram as malas -disse sirius após constatar por que Lily e aluado gritaram.

-MEU MÉRLIN! O TED! - Gritou belle olhando o carro

-E lá se foram as roupas – agora gabby disse apontando um rio no qual a correnteza levava as malas

-Já Elvis!

-Não Elvis não! – gritou a ruiva enquanto se livrava de suas roupas para logo depois pular no rio atrás das malas.

-Lily sua louca! Volta aqui! – Gritou Tiago, tirando sua roupa e mergulhando em seguida.

-Eu ajudo! – gritou Gabby, acompanhando os outros dois.

-E agora, o que agente faz? – Perguntou belle, enquanto sirius constatava que eles chegaram ao Brasil.

-Que tal se concertarmos o carro?

-Grande idéia Rem! –Disse a garota dando um beijo no rosto do mesmo, que ficou vermelho.

¬¬¬

-Lily! Volta aqui!

-NÃO! Eu quero minha roupa!

-Lílian! Sua louca! –gritou Tiago conseguindo chegar perto da ruiva.

¬¬¬

-Remo, pra que serve isso? – perguntou Sirius segurando uma "rodinha"

-Sirius seu lesado! Isso ai é o volante!

-Ah...

¬¬¬¬

-Lílian Evans! Saia já desse rio! – gritou Gabby, que acompanhava os outros fora do rio.

-NÃO!

-Lily! Para com isso! – agora era a vez de Tiago gritar.

¬¬¬¬

-Izabelle, tem certeza que esse é o botão do rádio? – perguntou remo apontando para uma "tampinha"

-Não! – disse a garota sorrindo para o primeiro

¬¬

-Lilyyyy! – Gritou Tiago mais uma vez.

-CONSEGUI! –Gritou Lílian enquanto agarrava as seis malas rente ao corpo. Quando Tiago a alcançou pegou três das malas e a ajudou a levar para a margem.

¬¬¬¬

-Ta bom, mas eu acho que essa "vareta" tem uma utilidade.

-Deve ser sobressalente!

-Não, num faltava nada quando estava inteiro – disse Sirius sentando no chão e desenhando com a "vareta".

-Ted, - disse belle chegando perto do carro – a "vareta" tem algum lugar né! – agora ela passava a mão no capô do carro – Vamos Ted, me conta, pra que serve essa vareta? – agora ela abriu-o.

-Louquinha – sussurrou sirius no ouvido de Remo.

-JÁ SEI! – Gritou ela dando pulinhos de alegria. – me dá a "vareta"!

-Hmmm, okey... – Magicamente a garota colocou a "vareta" no lugar onde deveria estar uma antena de rádio e depositou um beijinho no carro.

Ao longe se via duas pessoas molhadas e emburradas e uma rindo a toa.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou sirius chegando perto de Gabby.

-Neeeeem te contoooo!

-Melhor não contar mesmo! –Disse Tiago sendo acompanhado por um olhar muito assustador da ruiva.

-Á Tiaguito! Foi tão lindiu, deixa eu contaaaar.

-Gabrielle Andy Tonelli! Se você contar vai morrer!

-Andy? – perguntou sirius _muito_ interessado no assunto

-Meu segundo nome – disse a garota olhando raivosamente para Belle, que estava rindo já que sabia da origem do nome.

-Não é mesmo Izabelle Bianqui Tonelli?

-Você me paga sua... Sua...

-Sua o que ein? – agora era sério, no meio daquele caos todo uma briga de irmãs!

Agora, tente imaginar a cena (N/A: eu sei que é difícil, mas...) Sirius segurava com muita dificuldade Gabby, enquanto essa tentava chegar até a irmã, Remo segurava Izabelle pela cintura, enquanto a mesma tentava o atingir com um chute _lá_. Isso tudo na beira da estrada, na frente de uma placa de "Welcome to Brasil" ao lado de seis malas molhadas, um casal completamente molhado rindo e um conversível preto. Mó loucura né? Não, as duas começaram a xingar seus "seguranças" simultaneamente.

Após muitas tentativas e cinco pessoas empurrando o carro, eles estavam na estrada! UHUUUU (N/S: devo dizer aleluia? Sim... eu devo).

-Musica pra animar os ânimos! – disse sirius enquanto ligava o rádio:

"E agora para todas as garotas ouvindo:

Você pensou que ficando assim  
Com pena de mim, e tudo bem  
Machista e tão superficial  
Acha que é normal um harém  
Diz que não quer me ver chorar  
Mas não faz nada pra entender  
Você vai ter que me escutar  
Eu vou te ensinar porque".

Agora as garotas começam a cantar enquanto inutilmente sirius tentava desligar o rádio

"Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se desfaz  
Você ama e depois não quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você não sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem, me usa e deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais".

Lílian olhava diretamente para Tiago

"Diz que exagero sem ter porque  
Cena de TV, pra impressionar  
O que você não consegue ver  
É que eu só vim dizer bye, bye  
Chegou a vez de ter ver chorar  
Só assim você vai entender  
Agora é tarde pra te escutar  
Só vou te ensinar porque"

Rindo muito, Belle (que estava sentada no carona) rancou o botão on/off do rádio e Gabby, que estava logo atrás de Sirius sussurrou junto com a música:

"Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se desfaz  
Você ama e depois não quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você não sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem, me usa e deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais".

Lílian resolveu "atacar" Tiago também, afinal de contas, tenho que dar um descanso pro Siricutico às vezes:

"Eu tentei, como é que você não vê?  
E que tudo o que eu quero  
É um amor sincero  
Alguém bem melhor que você".

E juntas, todas gritaram em alto e bom som junto com a musica:

"Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se desfaz  
Você ama e depois não quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você não sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem, me usa e deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais".

-... – Sirius tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca, ele ainda estava "digerindo" a mensagem passada pelas garotas.

--A noite caiu e nossos queridos companheiros de viagem chegaram ao local que estavam destinados—

-Hey Gabby o que estava escrito naquela placa?

-Amapá – Ilha de Marajó – Balsa, favor virar a direita nos próximos 10 km.

-ATÉ QUE EMFIM ESTAMOS CHEGANDO! PRAIA! PRAIA! PRAIA!

-Ou, dá pra calar sirus! Vai acordar as crianças! – disse ela indicando com a cabeça seus amigos do peito.

-Gabby... Você contou a alguém sobre o louco que nos atacou lá no posto?

-Não! Nem quero lembrar daquela bota!

-Nem do doido que nos forçou a pular amarelinha!

-Cruzes!

- Sirius, você é bem lerdo, né?

- ?

- Deixa pra lá seu tapado. Hunf!

¬¬¬

-Am... – resmungou Belle, que há pouco tempo estava dormindo. Quando abriu os olhos quase riu. Lílian estava dormindo recostada ao peito de Tiago, enquanto o mesmo envolvia a ruiva em um abraço. E Remo estava com os braços envoltos em sua cintura, enquanto os dela estavam acalentando o pescoço do primeiro.

"Melhor voltar a dormir, num quero nem ouvir Lily quando ela acordar..."

**

* * *

**

**_YEAHHHH! Viva as aulas cansativas de inglês UHUUUUUU! Olha, esse cap estah relativamente grande! 5 págs do Word num é mole naun! Avisoooos: capa e treyler da fic estão no meu profile, visitem-no! E agora tchan tchan tchan tchan! O apelo da escritora!_**

**_"Pessoas, eu sei q a vida é linda de se viver, a fic eh linda de se ler, o nada é lindo de se ver, mas lembrem, tem uma coisa mais linda do que tudo akilo! Eh o botão sexy-com-a-incrivel-capacidade-de-deixar-autoras-felizes! E o melhor d tudo! Eh roxo/lilás! Vcs viram como a cor eh linda! Agora venham e convenhamos, o melhor dakele botão eh a palavra lindia: "GO" q emossaun!_**

**_Vam lah povo! Comentar eh indolor e naun tem contra-indicação! ÊÊÊÊ!_**

**_Agora as respostas para as pessoas mais legais do mundo cujo a setinha jah tem uma relassaun profunda com o botaunsinho sexy:_**

Sirius _Remo _**Tiago **Gabby _Belle _**Lily _Autora louka_**

**_Lulu Star: _**ÉÉÉÉ viva os homens!_ cala sua boca sirius! _**Oxi, obrigada! #fika vremelha# **

_**gigioliveira: eu sabia, seu ego vai fikar do tamanho do du siricuticu!**_ HEY! #cada um segura sua gartota# corre o mais rápido que puder! Nossa, obrigada pela defesa ¬¬ #ironia# 

**_Linah Black: _**HEY! eu nun sou lesado! Imagina se fosse! cruzes #foge do sirius#

**_Rose Samartine: _eu naun tenho ciumesw do Potter! Admita que me ama Lilian! ¬¬ _nossa! vlw! entaun deduso q eh uma fan neh! hehehe eu amo fans! pod dexar, minha mente produs coisas risiveis ateh na aula! uhuuuuuuu!_**

**_Gra Evans: _Ainda bem q vc me lenbrrou! Potter, Vc eh... Gostoso? O genro q sua mãe pidiu pra mérlin? seu amor? lindo? ¬¬, desisto!**

**_Cissy Belly Black: eu naun estou doida, eu SOU doida!_** #se esconde atras da Gabby# eu p-posso esplicar marida! **Eu tenho q contrariar ela! se naun eu nunk mais encomodaria ela, o ranhoso etc... **_Assunto? q assunto #cara d paisagem# _Hehehe, seu pedido eh uma ordem! Siricuticooo... _O lobinho é meu... vou tomar uma atitude qto a isso! vou flar com o Ted!_** Beijo, q beijo? #cara d siriu... quer diser, tonta# Esse aki amor #repete o beijo da cena# #apanha#**

**_GENTEEE! VAMOS LAH! ENKETE: O SIRIUS DEVE SE DAR BEM NO PRÓXIMO CAP? Respondam!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Cap 12 - Ilha de Marajó_

Depois de alguns quilômetros perseguidos, eles chegaram ao guichê da balsa, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Foi quando Gabby reparou em uma pequena placa grande, onde estava escrito:

"Hotel Beira do mar: vagas esgotadas" 

A não, ela viu uma outra, onde estava escrito:

-SIRIUS DO CÉU!

-O quê?

-OLHA A PORCARIA DA PLACA!

-O hotel ta com vagas esgotadas, e daí?

-A OUTRA PLACA!

-Ó MÉRLIN! Ta tudo ferrado!

-Como você não conseguiu ler no guia que a balsa só abre ao meio-dia??

-Só não me bata!

-E agora a gente também não vai poder ir ao hotel porque está esgotado!

-O jeito é dormir aqui no carro mesmo – concluiu nosso amado sirius.

-Ó DEUS! Ó VIDA! – Lamentava Gabby

-MÉRLIN ODEIA AGENTE!- Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando meio de lado, nunca se soube se foi por querer ou sem, mas isso combinou muito com sua crise emo.

-MO DEUS! – e Gabby faz carinha de coitada, senta ao lado de Sirius e os dois choram silenciosamente em sua crise coletiva.

Gabby despertou, se tocou, se envergonhou ou sei lá o que, mas ela pareceu acordar de um transe.

Como Sirius não queria sair da crise EMO, o jeito foi dar um tapa na cara do pobre coitado, que se quietou. Algum tempo depois eles estacionaram o carro em uma vaga e dormiram.

Algumas horas depois, com o sol inundando o carro, a ruiva se ajeitou no colo de um certo cara de cabelos espetados, que a apertou ainda mais conta o peito.

-Bom dia amor- disse Lily no ouvido do maroto.

-Bom dia meu lírio. Está gostando do Caribe? – perae, o negócio ta ficando meio pirado.

-Claro! A Rússia é muito boa! – Ain??

-Eu sei, mas você quer ir surfar agora?

-Meu bem! Não precisava pedir caramelos!

-É claro que vou com você!

-Isso merece um agradecimento! – E a ruiva os uniu em um beijo terno e romântico, suas línguas se embalavam no mesmo ritimo que suas mãos esporavam as costas um do outro até que...

-Olha que catito! – Disse Iza ao ver a cena.

-Meu deus! Mas vocês não acham estranho a Lily estar falando da Rússia, o Tiago do Caribe e agente estar no Brasil!?

-Isso só pode ser uma coisa!

-Que eles foram confundidos? – perguntou Sirius.

-Não almofadinhas! E sim que eles estão dormindo!

-quer diser que eles são sonâmbulos?? – e os quatro começaram a rir como se estivessem recebendo cócegas,m ao que acordaram os pombinhos no meio do beijo.

-POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ.. EU??

-LILY DO CÉU! EU MORRI E ESTOU NO PARAISO?

-Poxa, desculpa interromper – disse sirius, numa cara de safado

-É, desculpa termos acordado vocês! – disse gabby, ao que os dois se olharam e apontaram um para o outro teatralmente.

-Você é sonâmbulo(a)?

Depois de resolverem o problema, Izabelle foi para o volante, sendo acompanhada por Remus, e se pôs a procurar um restaurante, quando Sirius gritou:

-Vamos comer o sanduíche ali da barraquinha?? – todos aceitaram, e foram comer os sanduíches. Logo após o desjejum, caminhando na praia,eles começaram a passar mal e vomitam todo o conteúdo do sanduíche maligno.

-Eu continuo com fome! –informou Lily

-Eu também, que tal irmos ao Mac Donalds?

-ótima idéia Tiago! Pelo menos alguém aqui pensa!

Depois de comerem, abastecerem o carro e ficar na fila da balsa, eles finalmente conseguem embarcar.

-Hey, vamos descer do carro? – perguntou Belle para os outros tripulantes do carro

-Bora lá!

-Hmm, olha essa corda que legal Belle! – disse Remus apontando para algo na água.

-Que corda?

-Aquela!- disse se inclinando, não sabe-se porque, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água. Ao tentar se salvar acabou segurando o braço de Belle e a arrastando junto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-REMUS SEU ANTA! ME AJUDAAAAAAAAAA!

-GABRIELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! LILYYYYYYYYYY! TIAGOOOOOOOOOO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-EU NUM QUERO MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Sirius, que estava olhando as ondas, viu dois pontinhos acenando freneticamente, e ouviu seu nome.

-SIRIUS ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-ALMOFADINHAS SEU TAPADO! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!

E, magnificamente, sirius puxou os dois com a ajuda de outras pessoas. Após passarem pela pior experiência de suas vidas, os seis e o carro foram pelas ruas da ilha.

-Vamos procurar um, hotel antes que seja tarde.- informou Lily olhando um guia. Passaram por um Hotel, outro, até que eles acharam um perfeito. (veja o hotel em questão aqui: - é perfeito!- disse Lily depois de voltar de dentro do hotel.

-Todo mundo decendo e pegando suas malas! Finalmente vamos dormir em camas!

E lá foram eles para a recepção

-Você poderia nos arranjar dois quartos para três pessoas?

-Camas de solteiro ou casal?

-Solteiro, por favor. – O recepcionista pegou duas chaves e os levou para os quartos.

-EU fico com a cama da janela! –gritou belle jogando sua mala em cima da cama, após constatar a localização dela.

-EU FICO COM A DA FRENTE DA TEVÊ- informou Lily.

-E EU FICO COM A QUE SOBROU!- Disse a ultima.

Depois de certo tempo, as garotas se encontraram com os marotos ao lado de fora dos apartamentos.

-Então, o que iremos fazer? – perguntou Sirius categoricamente.

-Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou até o museu! – disse Lílian indo embora.

-E eu vou alugar uma bike.– disse Belle caminhando até um local de aluguel.

-Eu vou fazer trekking, alguém quer vir? – perguntou gabby, ao que sirius se juntou a ela.

-Eu vou fazer canoagem, e você Aluado?

-Vou caminhar por ai, até mais pontas!

-Falou! –disse o garoto saindo em embalada.

-Andar, andar e andar. Mas nada de descansar!

-Sirius, se quiser ficar ae, que fique!

-ótima idéia!- O garoto se recostou a uma pedra e acordou minutos depois. Algum tempo já fazia, quando ele se deu conta que estava perdido, e caminhou pela trilha até encontrar uma manada de búfalos.

-Que vacas mais engraçadas! HEY! VAQUINHAS! –e bateu na bunda de um dos búfalos, que ficou muito irritado e começou a sair correndo atrás de Almofadinhas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A VACA TÁ LOUCA! SOCORROOOOO!

-Sai vaquinha! Vaquinha boazinha!

-VAQUINHA MÁ! SAI VACAA! – e, antes que a "vaquinha" conseguisse acertar a bunda de Sirius, ele escalou uma árvore, e de árvore em árvore foi seguindo a trilha.

-Que bonitinho miquinho! –disse sirius pegando num colo um pequeno macaco, um filhote, para ser mais exata. E esse ato não agradou nem um pouco o bando, que começou a tacar coquinhos no pobre coitado do Maroto.

-AAAAAAAAAAH, TÁ CHUVENDO FRUTAS! OS MACACOS PIRARAAAM! ELES VÃO ME MATAR! – O garoto correu tão rápido, que acabou esbarrando em Gabby.

-Ué Sirius, achei que tivesse voltado para o hotel!

-Não, que isso, fiquei aqui atrás de vocês o tempo todo!

----- No museu ----

-Osso de animal, osso de animal, pedra, pedra, osso de animal, placa, pedra, pedra, osso de animal, PLACA! Poxa, já acabou? – E Lily voltou para o hotel.

----Montain bike -----

- COMO ASSIM SOU PEQUENA DEMAIS PARA PEDALAR UMA BICICLETA?- Perguntou Belle para o cara.

-Mocinha, você tem a estatura abaixo da permitida...

-OLHA AQUÍ MEU FILHO! BAIXINHA É A SUA AVÓ MULEQUE! VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO??

-Calma moça! – e a garota começou a bater no cara falando como ele era machista e ridículo

-SEGURANÇA! TIRE ESSA LOUCA DE CIMA DE MIM! – E foi com uma escolta de seguranças que ela voltou para o hotel.

Os seis se encontraram na porta dos quartos.

-Okey seus macacos, podem me soltar! – os seguranças a olharam com desconfiança, até que Remus avisou que ela não vai fazer mais nada de errado.

-Meu mérlin! Como foi o dia de vocês? – e em couro, todos afirmaram que foi uma bosta (N/A: nada contra o local)

-então vamos partir logo após o café! Boa noite garotas!

-Boa noite rapazes – e tosos se dirigiram aos seus aposentos.

-Gente, vocês viram o abdômen do Sirius quando ele tirou a camisa?

-Meu Mérlin! Que cara!

- E o Potter então! Ele é um Zeus de óculos! – disse Lily, ao que as outras a olharam desconfiadas.

-Mas eu me surpreendi com o Remus! Além de se mostrar um ótimo nadador tem uma barriguinha!

E divagando sobre o corpo dos garotos que elas dormiram.

-Cara, eu não vou me perdoar por ter beijado a ruivinha e não lembrar!

-Hahahahah, agente viu tudo!

-Se fuuuu!

-Vocês são muito sem-coração! Eu perdi isso!

-Nem reclama! Eu venho aqui pra essa ilha e não vejo NENHUMA MULHER DE BIQUINI!

-Sirius, vá se catar!

-Azar de você! Pois por onde eu caminhei tinham BASTENTES mulheres de bikini!

-ALUADO EU TE MATOOOOOO!!!

- Você vai me matar se eu te contar Lobinho...

-O que Pontas?

-Quando eu tava indo alugar a canoa vi a Belle só de top! Mas que barriguinha ein!

-SENHOR PONTAS! VAI TIRANDO O OLHO! –E os garotos foram dormir se perguntando como conseguiram perder tudo isso.

PESSOAS NAUN ME MATEM! Por favoooooooor...

Soh por causa desse atraso eu vou dar um extra pra vcs! O sonho da Lily!

**EXTRA: **

**Lílian acordou em uma cama grande, apalpou o lugar onde deveria haver alguém quando um moreno de cabelos bagunsados saiu do banheiro: **

**-Bom dia Tiago – disse a ruiva se ajeitando na cama **

**-Bom dia meu lírio! Está gostando da viajem? **

**-Claro! A Rússia é muito boa! **

**-Olha o que eu trouxe para você! **

**-Meu bem! Não precisava pedir caramelos! **

**-Eles são os seu preferidos! Prova amor! **

**-Isso merece um premio – e comessou a beija-lo intensamente, até que o cenário de seu sonho fosse substituído pelos rostos de seu amigos rindo, mas ela continuava eijando alguém mas quem??**

THE END 

Agora respondendo os amores da minha vida:

Remus** Sirius _Tiago_** Lilian _Belle _**Gabby _A autora louca_**

**__**

**_Rose Samartine: _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bem feito pro siricutico!_** Hehehe, ele vai pasta-ar!**_ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Sirius se fu dnovoo!_ Isso ae! vamos ver sirius sofrer! **vc eh uma pessoa mto má T.T**

****

_**Gra Evans: **Errr, Lily... oque aconteceu, você sabe?? _Nada aconteceu, que isso! nadica de nada! **Mas lily, vocês... **_GABBY CALA A BOCA!_ ISOO MESMO! FIQUE QUIETA!

**_gigioliveira: seu comentário foi devidamentre respondido pelo MSN_**

**__**

**_Lulu Star: nenhum dos personagens podem se pronunciar, eles estaun rindo e a Lily e tiago brigando com os outros._**

**__**

**_Linah Blcak: _EEEEEEE, vc eh a pessoa mais legal do mundoooo \o/Ual, eu também te amo muitoooooooooooooo! Um beijo!**

****

**_Julix.Potter: Bem vinda! e cuidado! Você pode se transformar em algo muito louco se continuar lendo essa fic! Tomara q tenha gostado do cap! Bejos!_**

**__**

**_Mari Dias: Vc eh a mari q eu estou pensando q eh?? Uma do SS?? por favor responda!_**

**__**

**_ Malú Dias: Bem vinda! E fassa bom uso da fic!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 13 

Hora de dormir

Nada de emocionante aconteceu na viagem até a Segunda cidade. Agora estavam  
em Belém, à porta de um motel às 3 da madrugada. (N/A: santa imaginação)

- Esse tem 3 quartos vagos, mas só entramos se pegarmos os 3. Alguem contra?

- Nós podemos encontrar coisa melhor! – Argumentou Lilian, que já sabia onde  
isso ia parar.

- A essa hora? Pfff... só com muita Felix Felicis (N/A: ou qualquer q  
seja o nome desse infeliz)- Constatou Sirius.

-O pior é que o cachorro tem razão...

E assim os seis entraram, carregando uma mala cada.

- E então? O que decidiram? – Perguntou uma moça simpática e feliz . (N/A:  
uma recepcionista, às 3 da manhã, num motel e simpática?? Cara, bem vindo ao  
meu mundo colorido!)

- Quem vai dormir com quem??- Perguntou Remo. Sse decidiram em tirar pelo 2  
ou 1.

Lily – Gabby  
Sirius – Belle  
Remo – Tiago

-Eu que não durmo com isso! – Disseram Sirius e Belle ao mesmo tempo, um  
apontando pra cara do outro.

- Eu sou macho! Não durmo com o Lobo!

-Você é um viado Pontas

- CERVO! E um CERVO MACHO! – E então tiraram pelo palitinho:  
Remo – Gabby  
Sirius – Lily  
Belle – Tiago

Belle olhava inconformada para Gabby, que olhava com ódio para Lily, que  
olhava com uma careta para Sirius, que olhava com medo para Pontas, que  
olhava para ele com ódio. Enquanto Remo olhava para eles.

- EU NÃO DURMO COM ELE/ELA!- Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo. E assim foram  
para o método metodótico da folha!

Remo – Belle  
Sirius – Gabby  
Tiago – Lily

- Eu que não durmo com o Potter!

-Vai se acostumando Lírio, depois de casados vai ser assim todo dia!

Remo olhava com medo para Belle, ao que ela percebeu.

-Calma Rem, eu não mordo, a menos que você queira – Sussurrou no pé do  
ouvido do coitado do Lobo (N/A: ê leleo leleo leleo BÉ –LE!)

JÁ NOS QUARTOS

R B

- Reeemieee... – chamou Belle com uma voz sexy e cara de deboche.  
-Am... err... Bel... – Ela o empurrou na cama e impediu-o de se mover com  
suas pernas e braços. Quando estava bem próxima de beijá-lo, ela comessou a  
rir e correu para o banheiro.  
-Vai Ter troco... OUVIU DONA TONELLI??

S G

-Siricutico! Olha isso!  
-Ual, uma cama – disse em tom de deboche.  
-Ô more, é SÓ uma cama. DE CASAL  
-Meu... mérlin  
-Imagine a cara da Li...- nem completou a frase e já ouviram os gritos tão  
conhecidos por Hogwarts e seus moradores.

-Sirius, se enfie debaixo do edredon e finge dormir- rapidamente ela colocou  
uma camisola e le ficou só de shorte quando ouviram:

-EU VOU ARROMBAR!- e a porta do quarto voou mostrando uma ruiva furiosa.

-Lily, tu num durmiu?  
-É que eu pensei que... Ô saco!- Disse Lilian passando as mãos nos cabelos.  
-Quê tu fez cá porta?  
-Pode deixar que eu conserto

LT

- O mundo é bão, Sebastião! –Sussurrou Ppontas ao sentir a cama afundar.

- Calado Potter.  
- WEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEENDS...  
- Noite Potter.  
- Noite Lil.  
- Evans  
- Tiago  
- Evans  
- Tiago  
- Evans  
- Tiago  
- BOA NOITE!

RB

- Rem, se quiser, pode ir tomasr banho. – Disse a garota saindo do banheiro  
enquanto secava o cabelo.

-Ok Bell

Franzindo o cenho ela retrucou:

-Não me chame de cino!  
-Jingle Belle Jingle Belle... – Ele cantou fechando a porta a tempo de  
evitar uma almofada assacina

SG

-Para de rir sirius!  
-Eu... haha... não... haha... consigo!  
-Tenta parar!  
-A senhorita vai rir!  
-Não! Sirius, tire esse sorriso maniaco da cara! – e ele comessou a fazer  
cócegas enquanto ela ria débilmente.

NO OUTRO DIA...

Tiago acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seus olhos, e quando tentou se  
mover sentiu que tinha algo em cima dele. Lilian estava com as mãos em seu  
tórax e com as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele.

-A seu eu tivesse uma câmera.

E de repente a ruiva comessa a se mover

RB

Belle, como sempre, acordou primeiro. Ela estava deitada sob o peito de  
Remo, que estava abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Dia Rem  
- Dia Bell  
- Sabe do que eu me lembrei?  
-Hmm...?- Resmungou/perguntou enquanto a ajeitava em seus braços.

SG

-BOOOOOOM DIAAAAAAAAA- gritou Sirius saindo do banheiro  
-Morra Black- Quasndo disse isso, ele pulou em cima dela num protótipo de  
montinho com duas pessoas.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIIIIIM!  
-Só se...

-------------------

Povo, u bagui é o seguinte. tive q fugir pra lan pra postar, enton nenhuma N/A pq to d castego! fugindo da mãe má q me tirou o PC! quero reviews! eu inda cunsigo ler elas! xau!


	15. Aviso

**Oi a todos leitores q eu adoro!**

**Eu amei os comments, mas não c iludam ao pensar q isso eh um cap p**

**Hj, eu estava lendo uma fic e ao chegar no cap 7 dela, eu encontrei isso:**

"_-Siricuticoo – ia dizendo Nell – olha isso! – e apontou para a cama._

_-Uaau! – exclamou Sirius com uma cara de falsa surpresa – Uma cama!_

_-Ô criatura – disse Nell impaciente – não é só uma cama, é uma cama de casal._

_-E da... Meu Merlin._

_-Imagina a cara da Li... – ela nem chegou a terminar a frase e já fez-se ouvir os tão conhecidos gritos da ruiva.__"_

**Engraçado, eu juro q conhesso isso d algum lugar...**

"_ -Como o mundo é bom... – cantarolou Tiago alegremente enquanto Lílian... extravasava sua raiva._

_-Cala a boca, Potter!_

_-WEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEEEENDS... (N/B: Tadinho, não bate bem…)_

_-Noite, Potter._

_-Noite, Lil._

_-Evans._

_-Tiago._

_-Evans._

_-Tiago._

_-Evans._

_-BOA NOITE!" _

**Poxa, isso tah parecido com alguma coisa... mas com uq?**

"_ -Remoo – chamou Gisele, com cara de deboche._

_-Gi... – começou ele inseguro. Ela o empurrou na cama e impediu-o de se mover com__  
__suas pernas e braços. Quando estava bem próxima de beijá-lo, ela começou a__  
__rir e correu para o banheiro.__  
__-Vai ter troco... OUVIU DONA MCKENDRICK??" _

**Meu deus... quantas COINCIDÊNCIAS**

"_ -Pára de rir, Sirius! – exclamou Nell impaciente._

_-Eu... haha... não... con... haha... sigo!_

_-Não quero saber! Pára já com essa coisa idiota!_

_-Ah, mas agora a senhorita vai rir – disse ele com um sorriso maligno._

_-Sirius... – disse Nell – pode ir tirando esse sorriso maligno da ca... hahahahaha – ele começou a fazer cócegas nela enquanto ela ria freneticamente." _

**Eu sei q jah li isso em algum lugar...**

"_Tiago acordara, sonolento. Ao olhar para o lado, constatou que a ruiva ainda dormia. Cutucou-a de leve._

_-Ahn? – e então os olhos dela focalizaram (ou quase isso) o garoto – Bom dia!_

_-E aí, está gostando do Caribe? – perae, o negócio aqui ta ficando meio pirado_

_-Claro! A Rússia é muito boa! – Ain?_

_-Ei, cadê os pingüins? – Eu hein..._

_-Meu bem, não precisava pedir caramelos!__"_

**Cara, eu juro q jah vi isso...**

"_ -BOOOM DIAAAA – gritou Sirius._

_-Sirius Black, morra – quando ela disse isso, ele se tacou em cima dela num protótipo de montinho com duas pessoas, nem percebendo a presença de Tiago e Lílian do lado de fora do quarto.__"_

**Yeah people, isso num eh uma miragem...**

"_-Andar, andar e andar. Mas nada de descansar!_

_-Sirius, se quiser ficar aí, que fique!_

_-Ótima idéia! – O garoto se recostou a uma pedra e acordou minutos depois. Algum tempo já fazia, quando ele se deu conta que estava perdido, e caminhou pela trilha até encontrar um bando de gansos aparentemente bonitinhos._

_-Que patos mais engraçados! HEY! PATINHOS! – e chutou de leve um dos gansos, que ficou muito irritado e começou a sair correndo atrás de Almofadinhas._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O PATO TÁ DOIDO! SOCORROOOOO!_

_-Sai patinho! Patinho bonzinho! – mas o ganso não parava._

_-PATINHO MAU! SAI PATOOO! – e, antes que o "patinho" conseguisse bicar a bunda de Sirius, ele escalou uma árvore, e de árvore em árvore foi seguindo a trilha._

_-Que bonitinho miquinho! –disse Sirius pegando num colo um pequeno macaco, um filhote, para ser mais exata. E esse ato não agradou nem um pouco o bando, que começou a tacar coquinhos no pobre coitado do Maroto._

_-AAAAAAAAAAH, TÁ CHOVENDO FRUTAS! OS MACACOS PIRARAAAM! ELES VÃO ME MATAR! – O garoto correu tão rápido, que acabou esbarrando em Nell._

_-Ué Sirius, achei que tivesse voltado pra barraca!_

_-Não, que isso, fiquei aqui atrás de você o tempo todo!__"_

**Gente, eu tenho certeza que não abri o link da minha fic... Foi um plágio msm... E EU ODEIO PLÁGIOS! A VACA Q FEZ ISSO TEM Q PAGAR. E ATEH Q ELA PAGUE, ADIVINHA QQ VAI ACONTECER!?**

Nada d cap 14 por enquanto.

c vcs quiserem o link dessa pseudo-plagiadora me pessam


	16. Chapter 15

Para todo o pessoal que gosta muito da tia Bruna aqui, ela andou meio ocupada, maaaaass voltou! E ainda vitaminou o cap 14!

Agora ele está mais feliz, mais maior de grande, menos injuativo, e mais politicamente correto!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

No final a tia bruna volta ;p

----------------------------------------------------

_**O capitulo em que Sirius se dá bem**_

_**ou**_

_**Hora de acordar**_

T/L

-Tiago...

-O que foi Lírio!? – A ruiva ignorou a pergunta, sussurrando algo como "volta aqui" e soltando uma grande quantidade de ar

-Meu Merlin, se você gosta de mim só um pouquinho assim, mande telepáticamente uma câmera filmadora!

E, de uma luz, apareceu uma daquelas filmadoras muuito velhas, só que bastante longe dele.

-Mérlin, seu sádico! – Dizendo isso, ele tentou alcança-la passando um dos braços por cima da ruiva, até que...

CATAPLUM

-AUCH

-NÃO PENSE EM SE MECHER LÍLIAN EVENS!

Tiago, que provou ser um ótimo contorcionista, conseguiu se levantar, mas seu pé acabou se enroscando no cobertor, o que ocasionou na queda, que o levou a bater a cara no chão, que ocasionou a quebra dos óculos.

(N/A: sim, eu já quebrei os óculos caindo da cama)

R/B

-Sabe, o Sr me deve uma respostinha...

Mais rápido que o Flash com vontade de ir ao banheiro, mais rápido que o papa légoas fugindo do coiote, mais rápido que o ligeirinho atrás de queijo, Remus se levantou e trancou-se no banheiro, de onde se ouviu o baruho de água caindo.

Já de roupa, Remus, o Relâmpago (N/A: se existe o flash, por que não um "relâmpago"?)

-Bell, minha linda, farol do meu carro, bússola do meu navio, pomo de ouro do meu Quadribol, ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI VESTIDA ASSIM!?

(N/A: todas as associações a cima foram criadas/editadas/escritas/idealizadas por este ser que está na frente do computador, digitando)

modo Belle cara assassina ON+

-Rem, meu querido amiguinho fofo- Ela começou a apertar as bochechas dele- Eu vou a praia, e você?

-Também horas!

-UAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAU, tu ta mais pra turista desorientado do que para pessoa indo a praia!

(N/A: bem, o Remus é um turista desorientado... Tu sabe né!? Daqueles que usam shortão, camiseta, meias e sandálias! Eu me racho de rir com essas figuras)

-Well...

-Mas não tem problema! Eu aqui vou procurar algo a caráter pra você. Onde tu colocou tua mala?

S/G

-Ô encrenca, fala logo o que tu quer, antes que eu morra esmagada!

-Hey! Eu num sou gordo! – Disse ele num tom ofendido

-Eu não disse isso...

-Mas quis dizer – Agora ele exibia um bico gigaaanteee.

-Hahahahahaha. Feri teu Ego Sissy?

-Feriu... –Disse ele com voz de choro –Agora você vai ter que se redimir!

-Aff, ta bom Siririco! Mas fala que tu quer que eu faça duma vez, homem!

-Hmmmm

-Aff – Gabby revirou os olhos, esperando ele se decidir duma vez.

-"Aff"!?

-Aff é uma onomatopéia que indica impaciência/ indignação/ estresse e outras coisas.

-Aaaaah... Aff.

-Por que você disse "Aff"?

-Por que eu usei o aff como uma Onomatopéia indicando que eu estou pensando.

-Mas o "Aff" não pode ser usado assim!

-Aff

T/L

Uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu na beira da cama, olhando pro maroto estabacado no chão.

(N/A: ESTABACADO UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH)

-Potter, você quebrou alguma coisa?

-Quebrei!- Gemeu (N/A: uuuuuuuuuuuuuh ) ) Tiago, tentando se levantar.

-Ó MEU DEUS! TIAGO, VOCÊ TÁ BEM, NDE QUEBROU? TÁ DOENDO? QUAL É O NÚMERO DO HOSPITAL MAIS PROXIMO? CADÊ MINHA VARINHA!?

-Sem exageros anjo, foram só meus óculos.

-E O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENO AÍ NO CHÃO? Vem aqui agora para eu concertar esse estrago. – Disse ela puxando a varinha de cima do criado mudo. (N/A: é um criado que não fala! Tadinho)

-Lírio Superprotetora Anjo ruivo Evans! Caaaaalma eu mesmo concerto isso!- Tiago disse, se levantando, pegando os óculos e a câmera filmadora de Merlin.

-Potter, o banheiro é pro outro lado.

-Hehe, eu sabia...

-Huhum, sei...

-Sabia sim!

_--Dentro do banheiro— _

_"Merlin, seu sacana, esqueceu do filme!" _

R/B

-Bell, para de mexer na minha mala...- Disse Remus, exausto.

-Não, eu só vou parar quando... Achei! Agora vai vestir isso vai!

-Ok, ok. – Ele murmurou enquanto pegava a roupa da mão dela.

G/S

-Minha querida Gabrielle, tu vai...

-Onde? – Frente ao olhar mortal lançado por Sirius, ela decidiu esperar ele acabar.

-Então, você vai... – ele parou esperando alguma manifestação da morena, como não ouve nenhuma, ele continuou:

-Me dá um beijo duma vez e estaremos quites!- Ele exclamou, já sem paciência. (N/A: esse cap devia se chamar "O dia em que sirius se deu bem")

A garota, devido ao choque, olhava pra boca do sirius, pro abdômen dele, pro pescoço dele, para os olhos dele...

-Bem... – Ela se aproximou, mais e mais, até que sentiu a respiração quente e rítmica do maroto.

(N/A: sim, esse é definitivamente o cap mais feliz do Sirius)

T/L

Depois de um bom tempo, brigando com Merlin, diga-se de passagem, Tiago voltou.

-Meu Lírio vermelhooooooo... – Tiago perdeu a fala quando se deparou com Lily _quase_ nua. Ou seja: de biquíni.

-É Evans Potter – Como a Ruiva já havia cansado de corrigir, só disse a frase por dizer mesmo.

-Vamos?- Perguntou ele, enquanto observava corpo de Lílian.

-Onde? – Perguntou ela, que também examinava o corpo do maroto, com extremo interesse.

R/B

-Que lindo que meu Remmie estááá. – Exclamou Belle, dando pulinhos em volta do maroto.

-Não exagera Izabelle.

-Vush, usou o nome completo, é que a coisa ta feia pro meu lado.

**TOC TOC TOC** (N/A: isso significa que tem alguém batendo na porta, capiche!?)

-Quem bateee? – Perguntou Belle, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta.

-BELLEEEEEE

-TIAGOOOOOO

-BELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-TIAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

E os dois se juntaram em um abraço entusiasmado, até que caíram.

-MONTINHOOOOOOOOOOO.- Gritou uma animada Lily, pulando em cima daqueles dois doidos, sendo acompanhada por Remo.

S/G

Ela se aproximou mais, relando seus lábios nos dele.

Separando-os logo em seguida, ao que ele enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou de volta. A medida em que aprofundavam o beijo, ele fazia suas mão passearem pelas costas dela, e ela, fazia um cafuné nele.

(N/A: SIIIIIIM, ESSE É O CAP OFICAL DO SIRIUS!)

-GABBYYYYYY!- Gritou Belle, do outro lado da porta.- Ela e Sirius se separaram na hora, devido ao susto, ela logo inventou uma desculpa.

-ESTOU ME TROCANDO!

-E o Sirius ta com você hu!?

-Não... ele... ele... ele ta no banho!

-Então ta, estamos esperando vocês no carro!

_Enquanto se distanciava da porta, Tiago sussurrou: _

_-Aham, desde quando se toma banho com o chuveiro desligado?_

Depois de uma looonga demora por parte dos pombinhos morenos, finalmente Belle engatou a macha e eles partiram rumo a praia!

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

-EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Vamos cantaaaaaaaaaaar!?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Logo, Sirius/ Remus/ Tiago começaram a cantar a música dos cinco patinhos da Xuxa, com coreografia e tudo...

Ia ser um longo caminho até a praia.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bruna agora vai comentar revierws sem a intromição do sirius. Pq o sirius e o resto dos personagens estão trancados no baú )

**Lulu Star: **Hey! Valeu pelo apoio, significou mto pra mim. O pior eh q a vaca num copiou só a minha não! Tiveram várias outras tbm! Noss vlw msm! Eh, pelo menos o Sirius se deu bem… agora ele está mais vitaminado, e o sirius continua se dando bem.

**Bela Moreira: **Bela! Valeu por gostar da fic! Até se disponibilisou a mandar uma review!! Pelo menos pra isso a plagiadora serviu... Vê se num some!

**Thaty: **Bruna gostou por vc ter dado um review! Pode deixar q eu fiz a vaca sofrer, continuei e agora refis o capitulo, pq ele estava xoxo. Continua lendo aí, e mandando reviews tbm! Uh, essas meninas msm! Elas tinham que estar a altura dos marotos!

**Mady Potter Black**Madyyyyy! D Valeu muito muito muito! É ótimo ver gente apoiando nosso trabalho, seja ele importante, ou apenas por diversão! Continue lendo, e tomara que você goste dos próximos capítulos!

**Mel: **Oi, oi! Hauahuauahauhauha, eu já disse pra vocês u tanto que é bom receber comentários assim!? Então, eu nunk vi graça na minha fic... ups, isso era segredo X Tomara que você goste desse capitulo reformulado e vitaminado! Daqui a pouco vem o cap 15 D Bjunda!

**Yo-yo:** YOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LÉLILDAAAAH! A BRUNA TAH AKI Ó o/ E TÁ ATUALISANO!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Uahuahauhauahua, acho melhore parar de bater a cabeça...

**Gra Evans: **Meu Merlin, seria esse um fantasma!? NÃO! É A GRAAAAAAA EVAAAANS! Menina que me abandonou T.T mas está de volta uhuuuuuuuuuuul \o/ não me abandone mais, se não eu me afogo numa piscina de coca cola diet p

Felismente eu manti o:

"-Vamos?- Perguntou ele, enquanto observava corpo de Lílian.  
-Onde? – Perguntou ela, que também examinava o corpo do maroto, com extremo interesse."

Gra, pode deixar q eu já resolvi, obrigada por dar apoio. Bjs

**Suzi Herbas:** é mamis, quem nunka quebrou os óculos!? HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUA

_Inté pessoal, eu já volto com o cap 15, mas só que ele tah num caderno e vou passar o dia inteiro digitando, mas ainda hoje ele vem! _

_Ah, tem umas novidades também! _

_Bruna vai comessar outra fic, e está escrevendo uma short! Prestigiem ela e entrem e comentem nas 2 ein! _

_BEJUNDAAAAAA!_


	17. Chapter 16

**A praia, finalmente.**

Já devidamente instalados sob três guarda-sóis, com uma caixa de isopor do lado, com seis cadeiras de armar armadas.

Bando de farofeiros.

-Não Sirius, eu quero camarão!

-Nanán, EU quero peixe, então NÓS vamos comer peixe!

-Não povo, eu quero milho!

Até que uma barraquinha de sorvete ambulante perdida passa...

-Eu voto em sorvete!- Gritou Lílian enquanto acenava pro moço da barraquinha.

-Isso não é uma democracia Lílian! – Começou Tiago.

-Ah Tiiiagoooo, pega uma pra mim...- Começou Lily, fazendo charme.

-Tudo por você anjo. – Respondeu, fazendo com que Lílian, Gabrielle e Izabelle suspirassem.

-Que... – Começou Belle.

-...Romântico... – Continuou Gabby.

-Aiaaai...- Concluiu heróica e inteligentemente Lílian.

-Remmie da Bell, seja romântico com ela vai... – Protestou a loira fazendo bico.

-Loirinha, o que você pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando!? – E lá foi Remus comprar sorvete com Tiago.

-Gabbyzinha, que tal um pouco de Sirius Black única e totalmente para você? (N/A: eu quero! Aqui!)

-A Black, vai te catar, vai.

-Esse cachorro ta carente morena. Faz um carinho nele, faz...

-Cachorrinho, vá se lamber.

-Assim você me magoa meu Diamante.

-ó, cachorrinho manhoso, traz um picolé pra sua dona.

-Tudo por você, morena!

-Blackieee..

-Sim!?

-Cuidado com as pulgas!

-Fica quietinha Gabby. – E lá ser foi Sirius, em busca do picolé.

_Algum tempo depooois..._

-Aqui está o picolé de framboesa para minha rainha!

-P! Brigadaa!

-"Pê"!?

-P de Potter ué, você me dá apelidos, e eu dou para você!

-O que você dá para o Pontas Lily!?- Lá vem o Sirius patati patacolá, lá vem o sirius para ver o que que há!

-Apelidos Black. – Respondeu Lily, ficando vermelha.

-Agora mudou de nome!?- Pwerguntou Gabby enquanto se aproximava com um picolé de chocolate na mão.

-GABRIELLE! Sua indiscreta!

-Ué Lily, você que fica dando "apelidos" pro Tiago e eu que sou a indiscreta!?

-By, bem que você poderia me dar "apelidos" ein!

-Só nos teus sonhos Sixy.

-Nos meus sonhos você faz muito mais do que isso...

-BLACK!

-TONELLI!

-Black...

-Tonelli!?

-Hahahaha, vocês são retardados! – Exclamou/ riu Tiago.

-Hmmm, alguém sabe onde estão a Belle e o Remus!?

-Eles devem ter saído enquanto você dava "!apelidos" pro Tiago.

-Uh, vai ver a Belle foi dar "apelidos" pro Remus...

-Black e Tonelli, os dois, fiquem quietos!

-Gente, que tal irmos pro mar? – Perguntou Tiago já cansado de tanto rir.

-Boa idéia!

_Enquanto isso..._

-Aqui está seu picolé senhorita!

-Rem! Como você sabia que chocolate branco é o meu preferido?

-Sabendo...

-Senhor Lupin, que tal um passeio pelos arredores da praia?

-Claro senhorita Izabelle, quem negaria um passeio acompanhado por tão bela dama?

-----

Sirius, Gabby, Lílian e Tiago estavam indo a direção ao mar quando um armário falante apareceu! A não, era só um surfista marombado mesmo...

-Ê ruivinha gostosa!

-O que tu disse viado!?- Perguntou Tiago cerrando os punhos. Meu Merlin, acho que ele deveria aumentar o grau dos óculos.

-Que que tu ta falano ae mermão! Vai encarar quatro olhos!? – Meu deus, o marombado nunca foi á escola! Vamos fundar o AAMP (Açociação de apoio aos marombados de plantão)

-Ô protótipo de armário falante, vai se fuder com seus amiguinhos idiotas!

(N/A: para um mundo mais arretado, Lily no senado! Vote um dois quatro e ajude a dar educação aos marombados! UHUUUUL)

-Vamos embora Tiago, esse daí já deu o que tinha que dar. (N/A: neeem te conto o que ele deu!)

-Vai se esconder atrás da putinha, nerd vagabundo!?

Não sabemos como ele chegou lá tão rápido, deve ser por causa dos reflexos de apanhador, mas, em um segundo o punho de Tiago estava sendo segurado por Lílian e no outro, estava enterrado na cara do marombado.

-TIAGO POTTER, CORRE!- Gritou Lily, quando viu que os amigos do armário falante estavam vindo na direção deles.

Eles correram, correram, correram, correram, compraram aguda de coco, correram, correram, correram, até que eu fiquei cansada de digitar isso e eles pararam.

Quando a visa deles entrou em foco, viram a cena que deveria ser indicada ao Oscar! Belle com a cabeça deitada no colo de Remus, enquanto esse se debruçava no corpo dela e a beijava... Calientemente.

-MÉRLIN! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR! TOTOS VÃO TER QUE IR VIVER NA TERRA DOS OOMPA LOOMPAS E JOGAR QUADRIBOL EM VACAS VOADORAS!

-Potter, meu querido, os trouxas estão por perto, tente se controlar.

-É mesmo...

-Potter, vamos tirar uma foto disso!?

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Meu lindo anjo de olhos verdes, que tal darmos uma volta, contemplar a paisagem... – Perguntou Tiago enquanto empurrava a ruiva.

-Gabbyyy... Que tal um carinho para seu cachorrinho!?

-Não, Si.

-Faz um cafunézinho, faz.

-Meu Merlin! Que cachorro carente!

-Eu sou carente mesmo, você me deixa de lado, esquece que eu existo, sua do mão!

(N/A: final da frase dedicado a poia. Galerinha do máô uahauhauah)

-Sirius, SEM DRAMA!

-Então faz um carinho...

-Por que, Merlin, você me arrumou um cachorro tão carente assim!?

-Você arranjou o cachorro mais gostoso de Hog, morena!

(N/A: pirulitooooo)

-Você é o único cachorro de Hog, Sirius.

-Isso não importa, vamos voltar a parte que você se rende e faz um cafuné aqui no Sirius.

-Não.

-Por favoooor...

-------

-Lilyyy...

-Sim!?

-Vamos pro mar?

-Claro!

Eles andaram até chegar a uma parte que a água (sem contar com as ondas) batia pouco abaixo do tórax.

(N/A: ou seja, dos seios)

-Vamos mais pro fundo Lírio!

-Não P! Lá corre mais risco de afogamento!

-Ok... – Disse Tiago fazendo cara de indignado.

-Minha flor do campo...

-O que você quer agora Ti!?

-Você me odeia?

Diante dessa pergunta, Lily parou de chofre. Pensou que poderia mentir, mas ele estava tão fofo que não conseguiria, então, optou por dizer o que seu coração havia descoberto a algum tempo.

-Não.

Tamanho foi o espanto de Tiago, que ele acabou se afgando por causa de uma onda. Mas quando voltou ao normal...

-Não!?

-Não.

-Ual, isso é...

-Hey, que tal voltarmos para os guarda-sóis!?

-Hmpht, tudo por você minha ruivinha.

-Potter, sem apelidos possessivos.

-Ok _ruivinha._

Quando conseguiram chegar aos guarda-sóis, viram que os outros integrantes da máfia já estavam lá.

-Gente, Eu quero comer, vamos comer?- Perguntou Sirius, que estava deitado no colo de gabby enquanto essa fazia cafunés nele.

-Que tal irmos comer peixe!?

-Ótimo! Chama um dos caras daquele quiosque e pede Belle!

-Ahm!? Ah, claro, pode deixar Lílian.

Lily foi até Remus, e puchando- pelo cabelo, se distanciou dos outros.

-AI LILY! ISSO DÓI!

-Remus J. Lupin, vai falando pra Tia Lily.

-Falar o que Lil!?

-O que você estava fazendo com a Belle lá na beira do mar!?

(N/A: na beira do mar do amoooooor)

-Respiração Boca-a-boca.

-Aham, agora mudou de nome!

-Sério Lílian! A Bel afogou!

-E eu acredito muito sabe.

-Você acreditando ou não, o problema não é meu, agora da licença que eu vou comer peixe.

-----

Já no hotel, em seus devidos quartos...

-AI EUU! – Gritou Sirius.

-O que houve Sixi!?

-Minha pele está vermelha! Eu estou me transformando! MEU MÉRLIN! SERIA EU UMA ESPÉCIE DE HULK!?

-Calma Sirius, você só ficou no sol por muito tempo.

-Você ficou o mesmo tanto que eu mas num está parecendo um camarão!

-Mas eu passei protetor solar, e você não. Vem cá, eu vou passar um creme aliviador em você.

E isso aconteceu em todos os quartos com os três marotos.

No próximo dia bem cedo, já estavam preparados para seguir viagem. Rumo a Porto de Galinhas!

-----

Sim, esse é o maior cap da Bruna aqui, e ela pratendia escrever mais, só que não teria graça, então, até o próximo cap!


	18. Chapter 17

**Cap 18-**

**Sobre Salva-vidas e Galinhas**

**Ou**

**CABUM!**

**Cidade do capitulo:** Porto de Galinhas 

Já no meio do caminho, Gabby se cansou de Sirius reclamar que ele estava ardendo e mandou Belle parar o carro, para que ela procurasse um óleo hidratante para melhorar o ardor.

-Sirius, você quer que a dor passe ou não?

-Eu quero que passe... – Ele respondeu com ar de criancinha fazendo birra.

-Então, me deixa passar isso em...

-NÃO!

Depois de uns vinte minutos assim, Belle stressou:

-Gabby, eu seguro e você passa.

-Ã? –Perguntou James (N/A: sim, cansei de Tiago e de Remo. Agora é James e Remus) assustado, enquanto Lily ria e Remus engasgava.

-Seus mente poluídas! – Gritou Gabby enquanto perseguia Sirius.

Depois de muita correria todos voltaram para o carro, mas mesmo assim Sirius continuava a reclamar, agora porque estava melado.

Algumas horas se passaram e eles já tinham chego em Porto de Galinhas.

-A não... – Suspirou Remus

-O que? – Perguntou James

-Vai começar aquela corrida pra procurar hotel.

Muito tempo depois, acho que 3 ou 4 horas, mais ou menos, eles encontraram um hotel com vaga. Todos os que aparentavam ser bons estavam lotados, os medianos estavam reservados, sobrando assim uma espelunca longe da praia.

-Esse daqui tem vaga! –Disse James que saia de dentro do hotel.

-Mas... – Falou Sirius, que já conhecia o amigo a muito tempo para saber que tinha algo de estranho.

-Mas só tem um quarto. De casal.

-UM QUARTO? SÓ UM QUARTO? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE AGENTE CAIBA EM UM QUARTO? – Lily começou a perguntar rapidamente.

-Êta nóóóóóis. – Comentou Gabby, por que num tinha mais nada pra falar.

-Gente, o apartamento tem uma sala com dois sofás, um quarto com cama de casal e um banheiro. Duas pessoas ficam com a cama de casal, duas com os sofás e duas com os colchões no chão! – Falou James.

-É, e depois eu declaro amor eterno pelo Sirius e me jogo para a Lula Gigante e passo o resto da eternidade com a Murta-que-geme. – Falou Izabelle, atropelando as palavras.

Depois de um grande tempo de relutância, os outros concordaram em dormir lá. Enquanto os Marotos faziam o registro, as garotas subiram pro quarto. Ele era como Pontas havia descrito, só que os sofás eram de concreto com uma fina camada almofadada, as cortinas fediam a mofo, a cama estava em um estado deplorável e tudo fedia a mofo e poeira. Fora que a tv estava quebrada.

-E então? – James perguntou entrando no quarto, sendo seguido pelos outros.

-Você nunca mais vai olhar o hotel, Pontas... Não sei qual é pior, dormir com a Lula Gigante ou nesse quarto. – Respondeu Remus, enquanto olhava pela janela.

-Quem vai dormir onde? – Perguntou Lily, que olhava apreensiva para o sofá. Entre dormir com o Potter, dormir no sofá, naquela cama ou no colchão, ela dormira com o Potter. No bom sentido. (N/A: se é que tem algum mal sentido nisso)

-Vamos tirar no palitinho de novo? – Perguntou Gabby.

-NÃO! VAMOS FAZER 5 OU 0! – Gritou Belle.

-Ok, ok. Então vamos lá.

CIIIIIIIINCO OU ZEEEEEEERO

Belle conseguiu a cama.

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCO OUUUUUUU ZEEERO!

Sirius pegou a cama.

CIIIIIIIIIINCO OU ZEEEEEEEERO!

James conseguiu o sofá.

CIIIIIIIIIIIINCO OU ZEEEERO!

Remus conseguiu o outro sofá, sobrando assim o chão para Lily e Gabby.

Depois de desfazer parte das malas, resolveram ir tomar banho para comer alguma coisa.

-Eu primeiro! – Avisou Sirius entrando no banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, a cabeça de Almofadinhas apareceu chamando um salvador da pátria.

-Ham, Izabelle? Gabrielle? Lílian? James? Remus? ALGUEM, SOCOROOO!

-O que foi Almofadas, apareceu alguma barata?

-ALUADO! _Por favor _pega uma toalha pra mim?

-Ok Sirius, espera aí.

Remus voltava com uma toalha até que...

CABUM

... escorregou em uma poça d'água feita pelo amigo.

-Nem pense em rir, cachorro miserável. – Resmungou enquanto entregava a toalha.

Todos acabaram seus banhos e já estavam prontos.

* * *

_Pequeno intervalo para descrição:_

_James:_ regata preta com detalhes em cinza escuro, short cinza escuro tipo surfista, havaianas pretas.

_Sirius: _Blusa azul-escuro, short jeans escuro estilo skatista e tenis.

_Remus: _blusa branca de turista escrito "Soure – BR" em baixo de uma figura, short estilo surfista cinza claro e havaianas brancas.

_Izabelle: _cabelo solto e franja, vestido laranja frente-única com detalhes em branco e havaianas brancas.

_Gabrielle: _cabelo amarrado com franja, bata lilás, saia jeans e havaianas lilás.

_Lílian: _vestido verde tomara-que-caia, cabelo preso com piranha e havaianas verdes.

* * *

Eles foram parar em um bar que tinha uma galinha esculpida em um pedaço de coqueiro na frente. Entraram, sentaram-se e pediram uma porção de batatas fritas e cocas, já que não eram maiores de idade no mundo trouxa.

A comida chegou, eles estavam comendo de boa lá quando duas galinhas vieram em direção a eles. E eu num to falando de galinha que bota ovo não, nem de gente fantasiada de galinha, eram duas garotas seminuas, usando saias curtíssimas e tops.

Umas delas foi diretamente em James, que comia tranqüilamente uma batata.

(N/A: essas falas são muito feias, não me batam.)

-Oi bonitão, eu e você – ela disse apontando pra ela e em seguida pra ele – naquele canto escuro – agora ela apontava um ponto do salão – ããã, agora. – Ela disse fingindo olhar um relógio imaginário.

Enquanto aquela, por falta de palavra melhor, galinha dava em cima do James, Lily apertava o copo em sua mão com muita força e começava a ficar ameaçadoramente vermelha. Nosso amigo via... cervo olhou para Lily como se pedisse ajuda.

Ela não ia fazer nada, mas a mulher passou a mão no peito dele e...

-SAI DO MEU NAMORADO, SUA KENGA!- A ruivinha gritou, colocando força o suficiente na mão para que o copo se quebrasse nesse mesmo instante.

G/S 

-E aí Gabby?

-Aqui?

-É... né?

-Hmmm... é ué...

-Então é. – E eles começaram a rir, até que a galinha numero dois apareceu.

-Oi bonitinho, vamos nos agarrar por aí?

-É cl... – Ele começou a falar até que...

-SAI DO MEU NAMORADO, SUA KENGA!- A ruivinha gritou, fazendo a galinha 2 sumir.

R/B 

-Remmiiiiie...

-O que você quer Izabelle?

-Sabe, estou com saudades de ficar sozinha com você... – Ela disse.

-Então vamos fu...

-SAI DO MEU NAMORADO, SUA KENGA!- A ruivinha gritou, fazendo Remus parar de falar e ficar vermelho.

L/J 

-Amor, calma, ela já está indo. – James falou, entrando na farsa.

-Rã... Então quer dizer que vai me chutar por causa dessa ruiva sem-sal? – A kenga falou, fazendo Lily se levantar.

-OLHA AQUI VAGABA, SEM-SAL É A SENHORA SUA BUNDA!

-ÁÁÁÁ! MINHA BUNDA NÃO É SEM-SAL!

-É verdade... – Lily fingiu olhar a bunda da galinha – NEM BUNDA VOCÊ TEM

E, por estar "ofendida" a galinha deu um tapa na cara da ruiva, fazendo essa, por sua vez, dar-lhe um soco de esquerda no estômago. O que fez a outra unhar seu rosto, e assim foi, até que um cara e James conseguiram acabar com a briga.

Era meia noite quando conseguiram entrar no apartamento e colocarem seus devidos pijamas.

-Belas pernas Iza. – Comentou Sirius.

-Vai se ferrar Black. – E ela o empurrou na cama, que...

CABUM!

... Quebrou, fazendo farpas voarem em todas direções.

-Sirius seu GORDO!

-Você também não é nada delicada, moça!

O jeito foi eles irem dormir com os outros, já que o colchão também já era.

-Bih, posso dormir com você? – perguntou Sirius.

-Vá dormir com as galinhas Black, aquela do bar, por exemplo. E eu não estou falando da de madeira.

-Vai, chega pra lá...

-Rala, cachorro. – Izabelle chegou e deitou do lado de Gabby.

Sirius olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha uma cama vazia. Ele logo se apoderou dela e dormiu.

-Black!? –Sussurrou Lily – Blaaack!

-Lily? – Perguntou James com voz sonolenta.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEPY!

E já era o cap 18 UAHAUHAUAH, vamos lá:

**Lily, **_**Gabby, **_**Belle, **_Sirius, _Remus, James, _Autora retardada._

_Rose Samartine: _HEY! Nada a comentar. **AAAAH, meu Remmie é tímido MUAHAUHAUAH **_Tomara que sua net volte logo Rose! __Beijos!_

_Tia Lélildah: TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOYO! _Nem era tão grande assim sabe... eu daria conta!** Não daria não Potter. E sim, ele é feio!**

_Lulu Star: __É! Finalmente me dei bem viu! _Muito mesmo! Eu nego até que provem o contrário. **Huhuhu, eu provo o contrário! **_UAHUAHAUH _IZABELLE! _Foge amiga, foge!_

_Mile: POSTEI! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Flavinha Felton: É, muito perfeita mesmo! Bem, até o próx capitulo!_

_Mady Potter Black:__ Virei… __e não tem graça! __Na capa especial 100 reviews eu coloquei os lugares que eles vão visitar. Dá uma passada na minha página principal e clica nela._

_Nildah 1.0: Tia nildah vidente. OLHA QUE EU PEGO O MARTELINHO! __Humpht!_

_Shofis Potter: UAHAUHAUAHU aaaaaah, que lindo shofis! Eu amei sua review, to até emocionada! Bem, seus amados estão devolta, é só escrever algo pra eles! Beijos! E aproveite!_

**AVISOS DO BEM:**

**1-** Fis uma capa comemorativa 100 reviews! Agradeço muito a todos vocês! Pra ver é só ir na minha página principal.

**2- **Vou começar a att mais rápido isso aqui. E a continuação dessa fic está confirmada! Ainda não tenho o número de caps que AGE vai durar. Mas vai passar de trinta!

**3- **Que tal uma parte do cap 19?

"_-Lils eu... _

_James, que estava por baixo comessou a falar._

_-Shhhhhh..._

_Ela disse colocando um dedo nos lábios dele,_

_e se aproximou até que..."_

MUAHAHAHAHA!

INTÉ PESSOAL!


	19. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

**Confições**

**Ou**

**Sobre salva vidas e galinhas, parte 1,5**

-Lily? – Perguntou James sonolento.

-É – Ela respondeu, ainda sussurrando.

-O que aconteceu? Você ta passando mal? Machucou? – Perguntou sentando-se e colocando os óculos.

-Nãão... O Sirius ta na minha cama! – A garota falou fazendo cara de desespero e apontando o maroto semimorto no chão.

-Dorme aqui no sofá então Lils, eu me arranjo. – James disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

-Jay... – Lílian o chamou, fazendo-o a encarar assustado. –Pode dormir no sofá.

-Mas minha Lily não vai dormir no chão!

-Nem me(u)... Você! Vamos, nesse sofá tem lugar suficiente para nós dois (N/A: será que a Lil gostou de dormir agarrada com o James? Bem, é a quarta vez...)!

-Lílian Evans, por acaso você está no seu normal?

-Afirmativo!

-Amanhã eu vou sofrer alguma agressão física?

-Vou pensar no seu caso... – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

E nossos queridos turistas passaram o resto da noite sem mais nada atrapalhando, a não ser os roncos altos e palavras balbuciadas por Sirius. Assim que ligaram o Sol na tomada Remus acordou, essa era uma mania da qual ele não conseguiu se livrar. Ele começou a observar o ambiente, por um momento fitou as duas irmãs estiradas numa fina camada de espuma que eles chamavam de colchão, sendo que Belle estava com o dedo na boca enquanto a outra irmã estava agarrada a três almofadinhas.

Depois passou os olhos pela camada-de-espuma onde Lily deveria estar, mas que estava ocupada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que nosso amável e adorado cachorrinho. Com a curiosidade estampada na cara, ele viu uma cena realmente espantosa:

A garota estava deitada com as costas viradas para o encosto do sofá, com as pernas enlaçadas com as de James, enquanto ele estava virado de frente para a ruiva e a envolvia com os braços.

-Quem não os conhecesse apostaria que são namorados – Uma voz feminina soou ao pé do ouvido do maroto-observador, ao que ele deduziu que a dona da voz era Izabelle.

-Bell? Já está acordada?

-Não Remmie, eu sou o monstro do armário, não está vendo?

-Pode ter certeza que de monstro não tem nada – Remus disse virando-a de frente pra ele.

-A é? – Ela perguntou ao que ele afirmou com a cabeça. –Então ta então. – Falou fugindo dos braços do maroto e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, a maior parte da turma estava acordada. Remus escrevia algo em um pedaço de pergaminho, Izabelle lia algo em um panfleto, Gabby tomava banho e Sirius tentava inutilmente concertar a TV sem magia. Um tempo depois, já de banho tomado, Gabby veio distraidamente observando as rachaduras do teto, quando tropeçou em um catalogo telefônico, ocasionando em...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Lily acordou, encarando os olhos semi-serrados de James.

-Você vai me bater? – O maroto perguntou fazendo cara de medo.

-A... Sabe, ontem não deu muito tempo pra pensar né... –Quando a garota tentou se mover, acabou fazendo os dois caírem e ficar numa posição meio... Perigosa.

-Lils eu... -James, que estava por baixo começou a falar.

-Shhh... – Ela falou colocando um dedo nos lábios do maroto.

-Vamos lá James Potter – A garota completou, cerrando os dois em um beijo leve.

Quando se separaram, ficaram se encarando, como se perguntassem um pro outro "O que diabos está acontecendo?", quando um estrondo fez com que os dois acordassem. Lily se levantou, ajudando James a se levantar logo em seguida.

-Potter, você poderia...

-Ficar de bico fechado e não falar desse incidente para ninguém? – Ela acenou, confirmando.

–Tudo por você anjo ruivo. - Ele respondeu, percebendo que sua Lílian já estava cedendo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Em um estrondo gigantesco. A, e a tevê quebrou.

-OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Sirius gritou com a garota.

-NÃO GRITA COMIGO, FOI UM ACIDENTE!

-CLARO, SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE TÃO AVOADA IRIA PERCEBER QUE TINHA UMA COISA ENORME NO MEIO DO CAMINHO.

-EU JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO GRITAR COMIGO!- Gabby falou, ficando vermelha.

-EU GRITO COM QUEM EU QUISER, QUANDO QUISER!

-ÓTIMO, ENTÃO FASSA O FAVOR DE NUNCA MAIS DIRIGIR A PALAVRA A MIM, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE EU SOU APAIXONADA POR UM TRASGO SEM SENTIMENTOS COMO VOCÊ!

Ela falou (?) por fim, com as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, assim que percebeu o que tinha acabado de confessar, saiu em disparada para o banheiro, sendo seguida por uma Izabelle muito pálida.

-Bem, acho melhor eu ir ver como... - Lily começou a falar, ao que os dois marotos que não estavam em estado de choque a incentivaram.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Gente, o cap pode até ter sido pequeno, mas foi revelador e é MUITO importante pro próximo ok? Agora, aos comentários:**_

_**Lily **__James _**Gabby ****Izabelle **Remus Sirius _**A autora retardada.**_

_**Lulu Star: Querida pessoa, eu realmente tentei atualisar, mas acabou que eu ganhei um pc novo e tive que digitar td dinovo. Bem, eles se beijaram, eles dividiram o sofá, então, não me bate UAHAUHAUHAU. Inté!**_

_**Nildah: Review mto profundo tia**_

_**Mel: A kenga vai fikar pro outro neh T.T , Inté!**_

_**Thaty: **__É cinco pq tive que pedir colchões extras._

_**Lekka Malfoy: YEY YEY! **_**Esse cachorro sem vergonha e groço não merece minha atenção!** Ã? **Eu apóio totalmente minha querida amiga leitora Remus! **_**Caham...**__**Bom, bem vinda! E continue a ler!**_

_**Tia Yoyo: HUHUHU, eu também sou tia muahahahah.**_

_**Rose Samartinne: pronto pronto, ta att!**_

_**Marilly Black Evans: uahuahauhauah, bom, bem vinda! E continue a ler!**_

_**Inté o próx gente!**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19**

**Sobre salva-vidas e galinhas parte semifinal**

**Ou**

**Beijos Adoidados!**

**Ou**

**Finalmente A Autora fez um Casal se Dar Bem**

Continuando a continuação continuante que continua o capitulo continuo que continua a continuação:

-Sirius? – Remus o chamou sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros.

-ALMOFADINHAS! Acorda aí ô cachorro! – Gritou James no ouvido do ser que estava em estado de choque, conseguindo acordar até o ultimo neurônio canino em coma e, de quebra, deixando-o semi-surdo.

-Ã? O que? Quando? Onde? Por quê? Quem veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha? – Ele perguntou confusamente, olhando para os rostos sérios dos amigos.

Enquanto isso, Lily Evans, vulgo: Anjo ruivo do Pontas, também conhecida por Ruiva ou Monitora-chefe, praticamente esmurrava a porta dum lugar lá que eu não lembro o nome, enquanto gritava para os viajantes intergalácticos que estavam lá dentro abrirem a Benedita (porta).

Quando finalmente abriram-na a garota foi puxada violentamente para dentro do lugar. Mas puxaram ela com tanta força, que se ninguém tivesse agarrado a moça, ela tinha batido a cara na parede.

-ALMOFADINHAS! VOLTA PRA VIDA!- James falou de novo com o volume um pouco alto, se ele continuar assim, as cordas vocais já eram, então, depois de forçar suas pobres cordas vocais, se deixou cair num dos pseudo-sofás.

-O que foi que acabou de acontecer aqui?- O maroto semi-surdo e confuso perguntou com cara de tapado. Não que ele não tenha cara de tapado normalmente, é que agora a cara tava bem pior, mesmo que os cientistas duvidassem da existência de tal possibilidade.

-Bem, basicamente: a Gabby acabou de quebrar a TV, você gritou com ela, ela gritou com você, você gritou com ela, ela disse que te amava, você entrou em estado de choque, ela fugiu. – Aluado falou com cara de médico. Eu odeio as caras que os médicos fazem.

Enquanto isso, no lustre do caste... Opa! No lugar que eu não me lembro o nome, Gabby estava quase matando a pobre Ruiva sufocada, Belle andava de um lado para o outro planejando uma morte dolorosa para o nosso querido Poodle!

-Lily, eu não... Eu falei... Eu... É sério?

-é verdade sim, mas não precisa ficar desse jeito! Vai que ele se toca e faz alguma coisa?

-Lily, nós estamos falando do Sirius.

-Hm... É mesmo, mas vai que acontece um milagre, ou Mérlin aparece e faz alguma coisa?

-Mas eu NÃO QUERO que ele faça alguma coisa!

-Quem, Mérlin?

-Não, Belle, o Sirius!

-Oh...

-Calma gente, ele é só um pouquinho (muito) lesado, nada que (em 100 anos) alguém possa concertar!

-Sério?- Sirius perguntou com feição confusa.

-Não idiota, nós planejamos tudo isso! Dês da TV quebrada até a sua idiotice!- Pontas realmente estava de mau humor, por que, tipo, isso é stress demais! Ele precisa de um psicólogo! Ou quem sabe a ruivinha dá um jeitinho nisso?

-Sério? – Sirius perguntou de novo. Cara, ele é muito tapado!

-Sério Lils?- Gabby perguntou olhando-a esperançosa.

-Claro que ela ta falando sério Gêmula! O Black não seria tão burro assim pra te rejeitar!

-Então, vamos nos recompor e sair desse lugar.

-Ok, mas antes nós precisamos encontrar coragem!- Gabby comentou.

-Nós não, só você mesmo.

Enquanto elas se recompunham, os garotos "conversavam" sobre o ocorrido que se ocorreu.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO É SÉRIO SIRIUS BLACK!

-Calma James!

-Pontas, se acalma, nós ainda precisamos do Sirius vivo. – O vead... Desculpa, cervo bufou. Deve ser estranho. Sabe um cervo bufando... Ok, essa não teve graça, mas imagina um cervo, bufando! Sacou? Não? Ah, você é lerdo mesmo, afinal de contas, ta lendo essa fic... Continuando:

-Então Sirius, o que você vai fazer agora?

-Ué, eu vou tentar concertar a televisão!

-Remus, por favor, me deixa bater na cabeça dele?

-Não James, E Sirius, eu estava falando da sua situação com a Gabby, lembra? Aquela que te ama...

-O sim... Eu vou falar o que eu sinto por ela!

-E o que você sente por ela?

-O que eu sinto por ela? O que Sirius sente por ela?

-é claro, seu cachorro mentalmente perturbado!

-Bem... Eu prefiro omitir minha fala.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta da pseudo-sala-dormitorio se abriu e as garotas entraram lá.

-Bem, que dia lindo para um passeio, não?- James falou pro nada, se levantou e pegou Belle pelo braço arrastando-a para fora da sala.

-é sim! Vamos indo!- E agora foi à vez de Remus fazer comentário idiota e puxar Lily de lá.

Já do lado de fora do negócio com o nome grande, Lily gritava baixo com os amiguinhos fofinhos e meio retardados das idéias:

-Por que você me empurrou? Seu louco com mentalidade fraca!

-Bem Lil, não queremos interromper o momento do casal. – O maroto mais certinho falou.

-Mas eu queria ouvir!

-Então nós ouviremos meu amor!

-Como? E eu não sou seu amor James.

-Vamos ouvir atrás da porta! E é meu amor sim.

-Uh...

-Vocês são doentes! Eu não vou ouvir minha irmã trocando juras de amor com o Black.

-Bom, então Sininho, quer andar por aí enquanto isso?- Remus perguntou, corando ligeiramente.

-Claro Remmie!- E assim se puseram a caminho do elevador (N/A: Tinha uma NA no meio do caminho, no meio do caminho tinha uma NA... então, não é que a espelunca tem elevador gente!).

_**SG**_

-Gabby, eu realmente preciso falar sério com você...

-Bem Sirius, eu também preciso manter um diálogo serio com você.

-Tá, então começa você, e tente não usar palavras complicadas.

-Olha, se você não puder retribuir meu sentimento, eu vou entender completamente...

-Bih...

-... mas se você pensa que eu vou...

-Bih?

-... te esperar por...

-Gabrielle!

-O QUE FOI?- Ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

-Eu posso retribuir seu sentimento. – E assim a beijou delicadamente.

(N/A: pausa para acender os fogos... ALELUIA IRMÃOS! Alguém quer vodca para comemorar?)

_**JL**_

-Lily! Dá um espaço que eu também quero ouvir!

-Shh... A Gabby ta falando!- James empurrou a ruiva delicadamente e se colocou em posição de "ser que está ouvindo atrás da porta". Sabe qual né? Aquela em que o ouvido fica parcialmente encostado na porta, tem gente que usa copo, mas esse não é o caso.

-Droga Lil! Eles vão abrir a porta!

-Pensa James!

-Me ajuda também!

-Já sei! Não dê uma de engraçadinho! E já to pedindo desculpas agora...

-Pelo que?

_**RB**_

A porta do elevado se fechou e aquela musiquinha irritante começou a tocar. Tipo aquelas de caixinha de música barata, que no começo são até legais, mas depois de um tempo você não pode nem começar a ouvir que tem vontade de tacar a fonte dela na parede.

-Que musica irritante - Isa falou o óbvio.

-É...

Parecia que Remus ia pro dia das bruxas fantasiado de pimentão, de tão vermelha que sua cara estava. Por quê? Bem, tente dentro de um cubículo de metal com o ser por quem você nutre sentimentos intensos, sendo que você tem 17 anos e hormônios que não ajudam em nada.

Pelo menos Remus tinha autocontrole (que bosta!), mas Izabelle...

-que se foda! – E assim a garota puxou o maroto pelo colarinho e começou a agarrá-lo.

_**SG**_

Quando se separaram, o casal ouviu murmúrios vindos da porta e _tentaram_ caminhar silenciosamente, mas já que todo mundo se fode nessa história, assim que eles abriram a Benedita (porta) viram tipo um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos e pretos, quatro braços, quatro pernas e dois troncos!

O meu Melem! Seria esse um tipo de mutante? Não não... Assim que duas figuras se separaram, deu pra perceber que eram James e Lily se agarrando! Eu sei, o negócio do monstro parece bem mais real perto disso, mas não fui eu que criei a história, foi meu cérebro maligno! Continuando...

-Que isso não se repita Potter! – E então Lily deu um tapa estralado na cara do pobre cervo desnorteado e entrou no lugar de nome grande.

_**RB**_

O elevador parou no térreo, mas sem se separar, Remus apertou um botão alheio, que os levaria até o ultimo andar do hotel. Pelo menos eles acharam algo divertido pra fazer enquanto esperavam o pseudo-casal se conciliar.

_**SG – JL**_

Sirius e Gabby contaram a novidade para seus "pobres amiguinhos desinformados" sobre o acontecido. Algum tempo depois (Com Remus e Belle ainda se divertindo no elevador) o mais recente casal foi brincar de arrumar a TV.

-James?

-Ã?

-Me desculpe pelo tapa, mas a situação exigia! – O cerv... OH! É cervo mesmo... Sorriu com a maior cara de safado, vagabundo, tarado, ninfomaníaco para depois proferir a sentença de morte da ruivinha:

-Você me deve essa...

- que é que vocês tanto cochicham aí?

-Nada não cachorro.

_**RB**_

Ainda se atarracavam no elevador quando ele parou antes do previsto, no que uma senhora que se localizava pouco atrás da porta do elevador falou com a voz rouca:

-Será que dá para parar com essa indecência? As câmeras estão ligadas!

Já era mais ou menos meio dia quando finalmente todos se reuniram. Pouco depois eles rumaram para um restaurante meia-boca tomar café, onde ficaram sabendo de um passeio interessante, mas esse passeio vai ficar para o próximo capitulo, porque daqui a pouco eu tenho que sair.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Alguns recadinhos antes dos comentários: Queridas crianças do meu coração, meu pai descobriu meu boletim, então vai ser difícil falar quando o prox cap vem. Sim, esse cap era pra ser o Sobre Galinhas e Salva-vidas Final, mas tive que dividir em dois. Cara, ele é muito grande!_

_Agora as reviews, que só eu vou responder, já que meus neurônios estão meio cançados d+ pra inventar as falas dos personagens_:

_**Thaty: **__Continuando... uahuahua, como assim esqueceu dos colchões!?_

_**Mel!: **__Am, tia... a kenga foi adiada... NÃO ME MATE!_

_**Lulu Star: **__Valeu msm! Continue lendo!_

_**Pads Girl: **__Aew tia! Finalmente comentando! UAHUHAUHAUHA... valeu mesmo pela review viu?_

_**Lélildah: **__Cansei de esperar seu capitulo novo... então postei esse xD mas o resto vem só depois do seu!_

_**Bella: **__Não me mate... Eu já falei quantas vezes isso pra vc só hj? xD_

_**Caros leitores, enquanto vcs esperam o próx cap, leiam o PCPCQSRELF – A vida de Sirius por ele mesmo, com os comentários não tão inúteis de Remus Lupin.**_

_**Beijos e até o fim do meu castigo (ou antes)!**_

_**Bruna B.T. Black (que tbm pode ser chamada de Bruna B.T. Black de Silva Fuller ou pode ser presa por poligamia.)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Cap 20 – O Passeio ou Sobre Salva Vidas e Galinhas parte final. **

**_No capitulo anterior... _**

****

**_Já era mais ou menos meio dia quando finalmente todos se reuniram. Pouco depois eles rumaram para um restaurante meia-boca tomar café, onde ficaram sabendo de um passeio interessante, mas esse passeio vai ficar para o próximo capitulo, porque daqui a pouco eu tenho que sair. _**

****

****

O passeio consistia em um bugue (no caso dois) levarem os turistas para três lugares diferentes: A beira de um mangue, onde veriam cavalos marinhos, uma praia de areia branca, onde eles almoçariam e nadariam e Muro alto, um lugar onde o recife represou grande quantidade de água, onde eles iriam andar de jetski, banana boat entre outros.

**OoOoOoO **

**Na Beira Do Mangue: **

Eles chegaram lá meia hora depois a viajem, Sirius passou mal e acabou sujando o carro do moço. Nem pergunte com o que que ele sujou, por que eu simplesmente me recuso a falar.

Continuando, eles subiram numa jangada muito que... ã... bem... _velha._ Continuando amores, Lily se recusou a subir na pseudo-jangada, mas James logo deu um jeito nisso carregando-a até aquele pedaço de madeira que boiava, como a própria garota a chamou.

Depois de andar com... aquele trem de madeira, pararam a uns dois metros do pé do mangue, os dois caras que acompanharam o povo, desceram da madeira com o pretexto de encontrar cavalos marinhos.

-Cavalos marinhos? Tem cavalo que vive no mar?

-Potter, cavalos marinhos são uns bichos pequenininhos que vivem no mar.

-Mas eu estudei lá na... Aula de você-sabe-o-que, que cavalos são uns bichos gigantes

que seres usam para transporte.

-Mas esses não são daquele jeito pequeno gafanhoto.

-Pelo menos eles se parecem com os grandões?

-Nem um pouco.

-Então por que se chama "cavalo marinho"?

-Não sei James.

Depois de um tempo os caras voltaram e levaram os turistas para ver os pequeninos cavalinhos marinhos. Remus logo de cara descobriu que tudo não passava de uma farça, já que viu um pote semi-escondido entre as raízes. Tudo não passava de um pega turista... Ou trouxa, depende do ponto de vista.

Felizmente o pedaço de madeira, ou jangada, chegou no ponto de saída. Felizmente ninguém se feriu ou afogou no percurso.

**OoOoOoO **

**A Praia de Areia Branca: **

****

Os protagonistas dessa fic já tinham comido o suficiente antes de ir pro passeio, então não ingeriram nada nessa parada. Uh, rimou! Bem, continuando:

Os seres araram na tal praia da areia branca, que nem era de areia branca, só pra vocês terem noção.

Aproveitaram para, pera primeira vez durante toda viajem, entrarem na água. Por que pelamor de Mérlin! deve ser a quarta cidade que eles visitam e nada de mar! Bom, o bagulho é o seguinte, acabou que eles descobriram que não se pode ficar mergulhando por mais de meia hora da pior maneira.

O salva vidas, vendo que Sirius não voltara para a superfície, saiu correndo em busca do... ã... afogado. O cara da sunga vermelha puxou o cachorro de dentro da água, ao que nosso maravilhoso maroto falou:

-Que é mermão? Tu bebeu?

-Você estava se afogando!

-Eu pareço alguém afogado? Ã? Ã?

Acabou que Sirius foi passar um tempo dentro do bugue conversando com o motorista.

**OoOoOoO **

**Muro Alto: **

Com certeza a melhor parte do passeio. Sirius alugou um Jetski e foi passear com Gabby enquanto os outros quatro foram dar uma volta de banana boat. Remus foi o campeão, de cinco voltas, ele só caiu 1 vez! Já Belle caiu 3, James caiu 5 derrubando "acidentalmente" Lily.

A volta para o hotel foi muito tranqüila já que todos estavam cansados e com fome. Ao chegar no hotel, foram direto tomar um banho (Não juntos, seu bando de mentes poluídas). Após algumas horas foram num restaurante onde tava tendo um negócio promocional de uma operadora de celulares da região.

-TUDO BEM – Gritou um ser pelo microfone- QUEM RESPONDER Á TRÊS PERGUNTAS VAI GANHAR ESSE MAGNIFICO CD DA BANDA CALIPSOOOO!

(N/A: uahauhauhauahuahauha)

Todos nossos turistas favoritos foram responder as tais perguntas:

-Quem foi que descobriu o Brasil!? – Nessa pergunta James e Sirius foram se sentar, enquanto os outros quatro responderam.

-O que é Romeu e Julieta? – Enquanto Remus foi se sentar, lily respondeu que era uma peça de teatro, ao que errou e Gabby e Belle responderam que era um doce. Continuaram no jogo.

-Em que ano o Brasil virou Pentacampeão?

-2002! – Gabby respondeu, então ela levou o CD sob aplausos animados de um quarteto sentado numa das mesas.

Eles voltaram todos felizes por ter ganho algo legal (Cof cof) para ouvir durante a viajem.

Dessa vez, Lily dormiu em um dos sofás, Belle dormiu com Lily, James em outro, Sirius e Gabby no chão e Remus no outro pseudo-colchão no chão.

Próxima parada: Aracaju!

**OoOoOoO **

****

**_N/A: Quantia genteeeeeee, quantia aligriaaa! UHAUHAUAHUAH Bom dia flores! Ou será tarde? LOL Vamos ás respostas dos reviews! _**

****

**_Bella Potter: Vc me dá medo tia. HAHAUH Pronto, pronto, cap tah aew! _**

****

**_Mel: Não é xD AHUAHUAHU sua kenga está arquivada pra região sudeste! Eu juro! _**

****

**_Gabii: Aki estou eu continuando tia! _**

****

**_Lulu Star: O lugar grande é o pseudo-sala-dormitorio, eu tava com preguiça de escrever. O lugar que eu esqueci o nome era o banheiro. Eu realmente tinha esquecido o nome! _**

****

**_Manuela Black: Valeu pelos elogios! Eh, falta de criatividade é dose. Qdo tu chegar nesse cap tu vê q eu respondi teu comentário ok!? UAHAUH Continue lendo, e seja bem vinda! _**

****

**_Gente, eu tenho a fic PCPCQSRELF e mais duas novas que eu vou postar agorinha, os nomes são: Itália? e O Sogro. _**

****

**_Enjoy! _**

****

**_Ruffles B.T. Maníaca do martelinho Corleone Black (aki são os vários sobrenomes), ou Bruna._**


	22. Chapter 21

**Cap. 21**

**ApoCalypso**

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

_**-TUDO BEM – Gritou um ser pelo microfone- QUEM RESPONDER Á TRÊS PERGUNTAS VAI GANHAR ESSE MAGNIFICO CD DA BANDA CALIPSOOOO!**_

_**Eles voltaram todos felizes por ter ganho algo legal (Cof cof) para ouvir durante a viajem.**_

_**Próxima parada: Aracaju!**_

As pessoas que nós acompanhamos dês do capitulo um dessa fic acordaram, fizeram as malas, fecharam a conta (e tiveram que pagar mais cinqüenta reais por causa da cama e da televisão), tomaram café e finalmente saíram daquela cidade!

(N/A: repararam que até agora eles não compraram nenhuma lembrancinha pra ninguém?)

No momento que não dava mais pra ver a cidade, Sirius, o cachorro com memória seletiva que estava no banco de trás do carro dando uns malhos na Gabby enquanto James e Remus, que também estavam no banco de trás, tentavam ignorar a cena, falou:

-Hey gente, cadê aquele CD que nós ganhamos?

-NÓS NÃO! Eusinha! – Gabby reclamou enquanto agredia seu namorado fisicamente.

-Acho que coloquei aqui... A, pronto, achei!

Lily tirou o CD de uma caixinha em que estava escrito em letras grandes logo a frente da foto de duas pessoas obviamente bregas: _Banda Calypso: O Ritmo que Conquistou o Brasil, _e colocou-o pra tocar.

(N/A: Caras, eu odeio Calypso, caso vcs gostem, não levem a mal)

**o.Play.o**

-MUDA ISSO PELAMOR DOS MEUS TIMPANOS!

**o.Next.o**

Foi como um forte temporal  
De repente sobre mim  
Perigoso e fatal  
Não tive como fugir

-MEU CÉREBRO ESTÁ DERRETENDO! AAAAAAAAAAAH

-MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!

**o.Next.o**

_Volta logo príncipe encanta_

-TIIIIIIIIIIRA ESSE NEGÓCIO DAÍ!

-MEU CÉREBRO!

-EU VOU MORRER!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Então, a obra de mal gos... O CD foi devidamente retirado e atirado pela janela. Durante o resto do caminho ficaram ouvindo musicas de verdade de bandas de verdade, Sirius e Gabby ficaram se agarrando, James e Remus ficaram olhando para frente e Lily e Belle foram conversando, até que finalmente...

-Hey, casal! Vamos parando de baixaria aí que nós chegamos! – Belle falou logo depois de todos os outros descerem do carro.

-Eles por acaso ficam surdos enquanto se agarram!?

-Já sei como fazer eles se separarem! – James exclamou, completando logo depois:

-OLHA LÁ! MULHERES DE BIQUINI!

Incrivelmente, essa frase surtiu o efeito esperado. Sirius separou-se rapidamente de Gabby para procurar as tais garotas.

-ONDE??

-Onde o que Almofadas? – Remus perguntou com cara de inocente

-Cadê as mulheres de biquíni!?

-Seu cachorro idiota, foi armação pra ver se nós parávamos de nos agarrar! – A dona do cachorro falou, para logo depois dar um pedala no pobre desiludido.

-Gente, vam parar de briga, e vocês dois já pra fora do carro!Anda! Temos que comer alguma coisa!

Foi só então que os antinhas apaixonados perceberam que eles estavam no estacionamento de um tal de Habib's.

Depois de comerem várias bibsfihas, Remus, o lobinho, levantou um ponto bastante interessante e importante do capitulo:

-E então crianças, onde vamos dormir?

-Hum... Boa pergunta! – James falou, olhando para Lily. Na verdade, todo mundo olhou para a Lily, afinal de contas, só o hotel que ela escolheu deu certo até agora.

-Belle, você decide!- A ruiva falou, corando ligeiramente, ao que os outros voltaram seus olhares para a loira.

-Eita... Quer tal dormir na praia!?

-Como assim? Dormir na areia não deve ser muito bom.

-Não James, larga de ser anta!

-Anta não, veado! – Sirius falou

-Veado não! CERVO!

-Ok pessoinhas de baixo nível intelectual, eu só tava falando pra gente acampar na praia!

-Pessoinha de baixo nível intelectual uma batata!

O resto vocês já sabem né!? Sirius perde a briga e apanha da Gabby, Lily e James discutem, remus não encara Belle, eles pagam a conta e ganham duas balas chitas de banana de troco (as balas foram distribuídas por meio de sorteio, ninguém morreu durante a operação) e então eles foram comprar as barracas e os suprimentos para um bom acampamento.

Encontraram um bom ponto para armar a barraca a uns 3 metros do mar e duas horas depois estavam todas corretamente posicionadas. Foi aí que o dilema visto dês do segundo hotel voltou:

-Quem dorme com quem??

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: Isso aí crianças... ApoCalypso seria Apocalipse... Eh, tosco! xD Então voltamos pro seguinte dilema que nos assombra sempre: Quem dorme com quem? **

**Leia o prox capitulo!**

**DUAS COISAS ANTES DAS REVIEWS;**

**1- Desculpas pelo tamanho do capitulo, da proxima eu aumento!**

**2- Eu odeio Caçlypso, mas c vc c sentiu ofendido ao ler esse cap, desculpa aí!**

**Agora, as reviews:**

Sirius _Remus _James _**Lily **_**Belle ****Gabby **_Autora_

_Bella: __Pq__ vc dah __medo__! E num eh __inofensiva__ non __tia_

_Saah: YEAAH! __Viva eo e viva a sorvetia!_

_Lulu: É, aqueles antas foram enganados! Eu non tou mto pra romance, mas prox cap vai ter! Eu juro!_

_Gabii: A Ruffles agradece!_

_Lél: Fui siim! Lah tem um dos melhores hotéis q eu jah fikei! Hum... tomara q vc goste!_

_Carol Ann: BEEEEM VINDA! Cuidado para não perder neurônios lendo essa porcaria! Inté prox cap!_

**TRECHO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!!!!**

_-Olha Remus, não que eu não ame agarrar você pelos cantos, por que, vai por mim, eu amo. Mas não dá pra você deixar de ser tímido e vir falar comigo sobre nossa pseudo-relação de uma vez!?_

**Povo que não comenta: qto mais reviews mais rápido o capitulo vem!**

**Beijos da Tia Bruna – a maniaca da garrafinha d'agua (nem pergunte) **


	23. Chapter 22

**Cap. 22**

**Luau**

_**Vamos lá, pro anta q esqueceu a ultima frase do capitulo anterior, lá vai ela:**_

_**-Quem dorme com quem??**_

-Eu tenho uma pergunta melhor: por que é só o Aluado que faz as perguntas legais?

-Porque você ta muito ocupado fazendo as perguntas idiotas.

-Isso realmente é verdade!- Como seu namorado já estava começando a ficar bravo, Gabby decidiu resolver a situação:

-Olha gente, que tal nós tirarmos na sorte?

-Em que tipo de jogo Gabby?

-Nenhum ué, nós fazemos um luau muito massa e, como nós já vamos estar bêbados, acabamos tirando na sorte!

-Não é que às vezes minha gêmula pensa!?

-Rá rá rá Belle, MUITO legal. – Como todos já tinham presenciado uma briga delas, resolveram apartar o negócio logo.

Como ninguém ficou contra a idéia dela, logo separaram as equipes: Sirius e James iam ao supermercado, Gabby arranjava um lugar onde a fogueira não seria perigosa de mais (ou seja, no lugar mais longe o possível das barracas), Belle e Lily arranjavam as musicas, Remus arranjava a madeira.

Óbvio que ia ter madeira, você espera q eles coloquem fogo onde? Na cuequinha de leões do Sirius? Bem, falando nisso, a cuequinha está sendo leiloada! Quem quer comprar? O único problema dela é que não vem com o dono!

Caham... Agora eu tenho que falar de como foi que eles conseguiram a musica, bah, muito chato. Depois tenho que falar da madeira. Ok, a madeira vem da árvore. Agora do lugar, a não, muito chato, vou pular pro supermercado!

Então, lá estavam Sirius e James no tal do supermercado com uma lista.

-Sirius, nós temos que comprar dois tipos de álcool, o de cozinha e o de beber.

-Também temos que comprar uma tal de Flufous.

-Não... Rufous.

-Naah... É diferente...

-RUFFLES!

-É! ISSO AÍ!

-Então eu me encarrego do álcool e você se encarrega das ruffles.

-Beleusa creusa. (N/A: Ignorem essa merda)

Então eles acabaram enchendo um carrinho cada um. Era cerveja, tequila, pinga e ruffles que não acabava mais! Aposto que os resultados iam ser desastrosos.

O sol se foi, a lua quase – que – ficando – nova apareceu no céu, depois vieram as estrelas, aí apareceu o fogo! Mas não foi preciso chamar os bombeiros, aquilo era um luau! VIVA!

-O que é que nós temos que fazer num luau mesmo?

-É óbvio cara Lílian, nós devemos encher a cara, comer até estourar e...

-Pode parar Sirius, acho que já entendi.

-Achar que entende não significa que entende.

-Eu te perguntei alguma coisa?

-Perguntou o que se deve fazer em um luau!

Passou um tempo, várias latinhas e garrafas foram esvaziando misteriosamente assim como os pacotes da batata da onda (N/A: Faça barulho, coma ruffles). Assim que acabou a penúltima caixa de cerveja, um anta muito bêbado (ou seja: um dos seis) sugeriu cantarem uma canção!

-É assim ó: CINCO PATINHOS FORAM PASSEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

ALÉM DA MONTANHA PARA BRINCAAAAAAAAAAR...

Pelo bem dos leitores, algumas partes da musica foram puladas até a parte importante.

-MAS SÓ QUATRO PATINHOS VOLTARAM DE LÁÁÁ – Os seis terminaram de um jeito muito estranho. Sério, dava medo.

-Olha qui Tlisti siquius! O PATINHO SUMIU! – Gabby Falou enquanto chorava no ombro do namorado.

-Eu vai aachiar u paltinho! Coltadinho do PALTINHo! TÃO NOVO!

-Jeimeis, nããão! O patinho vai voltar!

-Não Laila! Eu vai buschar u paltinho! – James falou e saiu correndo para a barraca, temendo pela saúde de James, a ruiva foi atrás, gritando que ele esqueceu o casaco.

-A leile e o Jeimes foram fazer safadices na barraquinhaaa!

-Barraquinha me lembra rosquinha Sino!

-Jemus, vamos fazer safadices numa barraquinha!?

-Hóquei!- O garoto falou, mas assim que se levantou, caiu de cara na areia adormecido.

-ZIXIUS! O JEMUS TAH DURMIIIIINU! – Belle gritou pro amigo, mas ele já estava se agarrando com Gabby, então a garota arrastou seu potencial-futuro-namorado até a barraca.

As horas foram se passando e Gabby e Sirius foram dormir na única barraca que sobrou. A noite foi passando e a maré foi fazendo o que a maré faz as 3 da manhã em Aracaju. Quem quer dar uma olhada na situação dos casais? Ok, então vamos lá:

James estava deitado com a barriga para cima, vestindo as roupas da noite anterior e com os óculos no rosto. Lílian estava deitada virada de lado com a boca a milímetros de distancia do joelho de James, ela também estava usando as roupas da noite passada.

Remus estava com o rosto cheio de areia com as pernas pra fora da barraca, ainda com a roupa da noite anterior, Belle estava de pijamas, dormindo em um lugar lá.

Sirius e Gabby estavam com a roupa da noite anterior, cercados de latinhas de cerveja e abraçados numa posição comprometedora. Ou que seria comprometedora se eles não fossem namorados.

O galo matinal da manhã cantou em algum lugar sua canção matutina que é usada para acordar as pessoas assim que o sol matinal chegasse, trazendo a manhã, mas como eles estavam em uma praia, não ouviram lhufas e continuaram dormindo.

Lá pelas dez da manhã um dos integrantes começa a mostrar sinal de vida.

-Ai minha cabeça... – Lily gemeu, soltando bastante ar pela boca. Boca essa que estava a milímetros de um joelho. Joelho esse que recebeu uma quantia de ar exagerada de uma vez, fazendo assim seu dono, vulgo James, morrer de rir.

-Fala baixo ô míope. – Lily sussurrou dando um tapa na perna do garoto. Aposto que ela tirou uma casquinha.

-Por que você ta gritando? – James perguntou, com uma cara de "ai minha cabeça".

Numa barraca não tão longe dali, Remus acordou bem em tempo de ver Belle colocando a blusa.

-Não se vire Izabelle!- Remus falou, cobrindo os olhos com as duas mãos.

-Pode abrir os olhos Rem, estou totalmente vestida.

-Ah... Ok. – E com muito pesar (por ela estar vestida, é claro) o garoto abriu os olhos e colocou o resto do seu corpo para dentro da barraca.

-Remus...

-Sim?

-Olha, essa é a ultima vez que eu vou falar ou tentar falar sobre isso com você, se você fugir, não responder ou fingir que desmaiou, não tem mais volta.

-Hã... Tudo bem.

-Olha Remus, não que eu não ame agarrar você pelos cantos, por que, vai por mim, eu amo. Mas não dá pra você deixar de ser tímido e vir falar comigo sobre nossa pseudo-relação de uma vez!?

Em estado de choque, Remus ficou branco e começou a gaguejar, era agora ou nunca.

_Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts..._

Pedro andava por um corredor escuro, tendo muito cuidado para não topar com Filch, já que James levou a capa.

-Merda- O garoto sussurrou –Eu tenho que me apressar se quiser me encontrar com eles.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Vocês devem odiar essas bolinhas que anunciam o fim da fic... AUHAUHAUHA**

**Viram!? Finalmente um "Enquanto isso me Hogwarts"!**

**De novo o capitulo foi pequeno, mas maior que isso ia estragar o que eu tenho em mente!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

Sirius _James _Remus _**Lily**_** Gabby ****Belle **_Autora_

_Susana Snape: Bem vinda! Cuidado para não ficar louca, lendo isso você corre muitos riscos. Concordo total com você, Calypso é a merda da musica ruim brasileira! Aki estou eu continuando, espero que goste._

_Lél: Eu sei q os caps andam curtos, mas eu tenho sério problema de vontade de causar curiosidade em seres! É, você não deu nenhuma opinião nessa fic ein!? Xau tia!_

_Vét: Atualizei aquela do Brasil. HAUHAUHA_

_Carol Ann Potter:_ **Pretendo fazer isso em breve! ****Acho que eu vou precisar bem mais que sorte...** _**Vou te ignorar.**_ _Continue ajudando! Eu preciso bastante de ajuda com essa ruiva doida! Meu apelido é de mais! _Meu apelido é melhor, seu cervo do chifre quebrado! HEY! Eu não tenho pulgas, meu pelo é muito bem tratado, e meu apelido é o melhor de todos._ Cara, eu tenho prazer em torturar o Sirius, mas não liga não cachorro, eu te amo do mesmo jeito. O Peter vai aparecer as vezes, mas não muito, não vou com a cara dele. Obrigada pelos elogios, vou passar nas suas fics o mais rápido possível! Continue comentando!_

_Sah: Obrigada pela review tia, vc sab q eu amo ser má! Bem, continue comentando!_

_Mel: Oi tia batata! Zuz zen comigo, e com vc? Bom, se anime e continue comentando!_

_Lulu Star: Como eu jah falei lah em cima, Calypso eh a merda da musica ruim brasileira. Concordo plenamente com você, e, bem, aqui está a fic!_

_Bella: Eu jah comentei sua review pelo MSN._

_Clau: Axo q eu vou ter que contratar um advogado para me defender dessas acusações, aqui estah o cap, como o prometido!_

_Rose Samartine: CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE VOLTA! VIVA! VIVA! VIVA!Nem precisa mesmo, um dia depois deu ver sua review, eu att! Axo q vc tah com sorte ein!_

_Mary: Atualizadissima, moça!_

**Avisos:**

**Como o mundo é muito feliz, eu sou muito feliz e as aulas de inglês são muito tediosas, eu consegui! COMPLETEI DEZ FICS! Mérlin, eu amo tdas vcs que comentam praticamente sempre e me ao maior força pra continuar escrevendo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, espero q eu esteja fazendo um bom trabalho!**

**Agora a propaganda: sabe, não custa nada vcs darem uma passadinha nas otras... Elas são realmente legais! E lembrem-se de mandar reviews!**

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

-Você não tem nenhuma moral pra chegar e fazer isso!

-Desculpa, mas foi ela...

-Nada de desculpas!

-Eu faço qualquer coisa para você me perdoar Lily, é só pedir!


End file.
